Eine Gundam Wing Geistergeschichte I
by Terrenis
Summary: Im alten China ist Duo ein armer Buchgelehrter, der durch Zufall in einem Tempel kommt, wo es spukt. Dort verliebt er sich in einen Jungen, der ein Geist ist, wie sich herausstellt. Teil 1 & 2 Komplett PAIRING 5x2, ...
1. TEIL I Prolog Spuk

A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I (Überarbeitete Version 2004)  
  
Teil : Prolog /8  
  
Autor: Terrenis  
  
E-Mail: Terrenisweb.de  
  
Fanfiktion Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnung: AU, OOC (aber total), darkfic, angst, fantasy, shounen-ai, lime...  
  
Pairing: 5x2, 1x3x4/5x2, 5xR (?)...  
  
Kommentar: Eine Geistergeschichte der besonderen Art ...  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs und der Film, der in dieser Fanfic als Vorlage diente,   
  
gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern und Firmen und ich kann daher   
  
kein Geld damit verdienen. sniff T.T  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
S  
  
P  
  
O  
  
I  
  
L  
  
E  
  
R  
  
S  
  
P  
  
A  
  
C  
  
E  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Das ist die überarbeitete Version meiner allerersten Fanfic von Gundam Wing. Ich kenne Gundam Wing zwar nicht so gut wie Weiß Kreuz, finde die Serie aber trotzdem gut. Also zerreißt mich bitte nicht in der Luft, wenn die Charas etwas OOC sein sollten.  
  
Eingefallen ist mir das Ganze, als ich mir die "A Chinese Ghost Story" -   
  
Trilogie mal wieder angeschaut habe. Man könnte sagen, das hier ist die GW   
  
- Version des ersten Teils. Die Trilogie ist einfach genial, die muss man   
  
gesehen haben.  
  
Wie auch im Film spielt das im Mittelalter. Irgendwo in China. Ich hab mich   
  
für folgende Besetzung entschieden:  
  
Baumdämon: Zechs   
  
Buchgelehrter: Duo  
  
Geistermädchen(in diesem Fall doch eher Geisterjunge): Wufei  
  
Schwertkämpfer: Heero  
  
Schwarze Fürstin: Relena  
  
Und ein kurzer Gastauftritt von Treize. Darum auch die OOC - Warnung. Ich werde   
  
versuchen, mich so weit, wie es geht, am Original zu orientieren, werde es aber   
  
auch ein wenig abändern. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
... Geschichte  
  
... Gedanken  
  
...Telepathie  
  
Alles andere ist Rahmenhandlung. Doch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Es war Nachmittag, als zwei Autos vor einem alt aussehenden Gebäude, welches inmitten eines uralten Waldes lag, hielten. Dieses Gebäude entpuppte sich als ein alter Tempel, versteckt hinter ein paar Bäumen und in einem erstaunlich guten Zustand.   
  
Dann stiegen zwei junge Männer aus dem ersten Auto aus und noch drei weitere aus dem zweiten. Duo, der mit Wufei im ersten Wagen angekommen, steckte seinen Körper, um seine Müdigkeit von der langen Fahrt loszuwerden.   
  
"Gott, ich kann nicht glauben. Endlich Urlaub. Zwei Wochen nur Entspannen und Faulenzen. Keine Missionen oder ähnliches. Nur Spaß, Spaß, Spaß. Was meinst du, Wu-man?" fragte er den chinesischen Jungen, der neben ihm stand.  
  
"Hnnn!" war dessen einzige Antwort.  
  
Duo schweißtropfte.   
  
"Mann, sei nicht so 'ne Spaßbremse. Gott, du bist ja genau so enthusiastisch wie Heerolein! Hoffentlich stirbst du nicht vor lauter Begeisterung!" erwiderte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf sarkastisch und rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
Wufeis einzige Antwort war ein böser Blick, der dem von Heero durchaus ernste Konkurrenz machen konnte. Duo grinste nur daraufhin und öffnete den Kofferraum, um ihre Taschen rauszuholen.  
  
"Wow, es ist wirklich großartig hier! So ruhig!" erwiderte Quatre, der sich mit den beiden anderen Piloten zu ihnen, jeder voll beladen mit einer Reisetasche.  
  
"Ich weiß. Lasst uns reingehen!" sagte der Chinese und nahm seine eigene Tasche.  
  
"So. Das ist also der Ort, von dem du die ganze Zeit gesprochen hast. Sieht irgendwie............alt aus!" stellte Duo ernüchternd fest.  
  
"Er ist alt. Mehrere Jahrhunderte. Es war früher ein alter Tempel gewesen, bis ich ihn gefunden und gekauft habe." sagte Wufei zu den Anderen, Duo ignorierend.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du soviel Geld hast, um so was zu kaufen!" fragte der Amerikaner erneut.  
  
Wufei knurrte innerlich. Warum musste dieser dämliche Baka ihn andauernd mit genauso dämlichen Fragen löchern?  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendwas angeht!" bellte er und begann zum Eingang des Tempels zu laufen.  
  
Okay, beruhige dich, Wufei. Lass dir von ihm nicht den ganzen Urlaub ruinieren. Er ist nur ein grinsender Idiot...ein leider verdammt gut aussehender Idiot...Gott, ich hab das nicht wirklich gerade gedacht oder doch? Ich weiß. Es liegt daran, dass ich für Stünden neben ihm in diesen dämlichen Auto sitzen musste...Okay, okay, ich muss nur an was anderes als diesen Baka denken...Komm schon...dachte der Chinese für sich.  
  
"Hey Wufei! Pass auf, wo du hinläufst."   
  
Wufei war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er beinahe mit der Eingangstür kollidiert wäre, wenn Duo ihn nicht mit einem lauten Schrei aufmerksam gemacht hatte.  
  
Der Chinese stoppte und sah sich verwirrt um.  
  
"Ah, schön zu sehen, dass dein Reaktionsvermögen immer noch so schnell ist. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist. Vielleicht auf einen anderen Planeten? Oder hast du etwa an mich gedacht?" fragte Duo mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht, seinen Arm um Wufeis Schultern legend.  
  
Dieser errötete, wandte aber sein Gesicht ab, damit Duo es ja nicht merkte. Er riss sich aber zusammen und schüttelte den Arm des Amerikaners ab.   
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe, Maxwell! Ich brauche deine unnötigen Kommentare wirklich nicht!!!" erwiderte der Chinese in einer für Duos Ohren ziemlich großen Lautstärke, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hineinging, Duo zurücklassend.   
  
Dieser grinste erneut und folgte seinem auserkorenen Neck-Opfer.  
  
"Hey, war doch nur nur'n Scherz gewesen, Wu-man. Also beruhige dich!" sagte er.  
  
Wufei knurrte nur.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht Wu-man. Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst."  
  
"Okay......Wu-chan!!!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe!"  
  
"Fei-man???"  
  
"Duo, ich warne dich!!!"  
  
"Oder was hältst du von Fei-chan???"  
  
"Um Himmels Willen, würdest du bitte deine Klappe halten?"  
  
"Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so religiös bist!"  
  
"MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Reg dich nicht auf!"  
  
Zur Erleichterung der anderen Piloten, die sich glücklicherweise dafür entschieden hatten, sich nicht in das Gezanke einzumischen, hörte die kurze, aber laute Konversation zwischen den Piloten von Shenlong und Deathscythe endlich auf.  
  
Nachdem er seinen Freunden ihre Zimmer, die einfach, aber gemütlich waren, gezeigt hatte, ging Wufei zur Küche, um sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Glücklicherweise war kein Duo in Sicht, dieser schaute gerade fern im Wohnzimmer, so dass sich der chinesische Teenager auf wichtigere Dinge, wie Kochen zum Beispiel, konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Wufei war gerade am Schneiden, als ihn plötzlich ein Geräusch von der Tür alarmierte. Besorgt, dass es Duo sein könnte, der ihn wieder ärgern wollte, drehte er sich um. Glücklicherweise war es nur Quatre, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dich zu belästigen. Aber hättest du was dagegen, wenn Trowa, Heero und ich uns ein wenig im Haus und im Wald umschauen?" fragte der Araber.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Viel Spaß!"   
  
"Danke, Wufei-kun. Bis später!" rief der blonde Junge erfreut und verschwand.   
  
Der Chinese seufzte und machte sich wieder ans Schneiden des Gemüses und des Fleisches, welches er unterwegs gekauft hatte. Er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er den Schatten, der sich von hinten an ihn anschlich, nicht bemerkte.   
  
"He, was machst'n da? Kann ich helfen?" ertönte Duos laute Stimme plötzlich von hinten.  
  
Völlig geschockt ließ Wufei das Messer, welches er gerade benutzte, fallen und dreht sich schwer atmend um.   
  
"WAG ES JA NICHT, DICH NOCH MAL SO ANZUSCHLEICHEN! ODER VERSUCHST DU MICH UMZUBRINGEN, INDEM DU MIR EINE HERZATTACKE VERPASST?" schrie Wufei und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.  
  
Duo hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.  
  
"Tut mir leid. War wirklich nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich helfen kann!"   
  
Wufei hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Ob der Amerikaner es diesmal ernst meinte? Aber warum nicht?  
  
"Fein. Du kannst dich um den Reis kümmern."  
  
"Ja, Sir!"   
  
Duo salutierte grinsend. Gott sei Dank hatte Wufei zugestimmt. Nicht, dass er was gegen Kochen hätte, aber ihm war halt momentan etwas langweilig und somit hatte er wenigstens eine Beschäftigung. Außerdem war es die perfekte Deckung für sein liebstes Hobby – Wufei beobachten. Der Amerikaner kicherte und machte sich an die Arbeit.   
  
Wufei schüttelte nur den Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte heute mit Duo nicht.  
  
Später am Abend saßen alle fünf Piloten zusammen im Wohnzimmer, jeder etwas anderes machend. Heero war wie üblich beschäftigt mit seinem Laptop, während Duo, Quatre und Trowa sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht hatten und mehr oder weniger Fernsehen schauten. Wufei hingegen saß in dem einzigen Sessel und las.,  
  
Nach einer Weile stöhnte Duo vor Langeweile und gähnte.   
  
"He, Wu-man. Was liest du'n eigentlich? Irgendwas Interessantes?" fragte er.  
  
Als der Chinese keine Antwort gab, stand der Amerikaner auf und ging zu Wufei, so dass er den Titel des Buches entziffern konnte. Er hob beide Augenbrauen, als er den Titel las.  
  
"Geistergeschichten aus dem alten China. Wusste gar nicht, dass du diese Art Lektüre liest."  
  
"Warum nicht? Es ist interessant." erwiderte der chinesische Teenager leicht verärgert über die erneute Unterbrechung.  
  
"Hey, warum liest du uns nicht eine vor? Ist bestimmt spannender als dieses dämliche Fernsehprogramm!"  
  
Wufei schaute auf und sich um. Die Anderen schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Der Chinese seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Fein." sagte er nur.  
  
"Supi!" jubilierte Duo und machte sofort den Fernseher aus, um es dann vor Wufeis Sessel gemütlich zu machen.  
  
Die anderen Piloten taten es ihm gleich. Selbst Heero ließ seinen Laptop ruhen und gesellte sich zu den anderen.  
  
Wufei überlegte, welche Geschichte passen könnte, und blätterte in seinem Buch.  
  
"Na gut. Mal überlegen. Was für eine Geschichte könnte ich denn mal erzählen?   
  
Ach ja, die ist gut. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Gruselgeschichten. Die ist nämlich ziemlich gruselig! Hoffentlich nicht zu unheimlich für euch!" sagte er mit einem Blick auf Duo.  
  
"Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mag's, wenn's gruselig wird!" grinste dieser.  
  
"In Ordnung, dann mal los. Also, unsere Geschichte beginnt vor vielen hundert Jahren   
  
..."   
  
...Es war finster im Wald. So finster, dass man kaum seine eigene Hand vor den   
  
Augen sehen konnte. Außerdem wehte ein stürmischer Wind Blätter über dem Waldboden. Überall stiegen Nebelschwaden auf und ließen den Wald dadurch nur noch gruseliger und schauriger erscheinen.  
  
Nur selten verirrte sich eine Seele hierher. Die meisten Menschen mieden diesen   
  
Wald bei Nacht, weil es hieß, Dämonen und Geister trieben hier ihr Unwesen. In   
  
diesem Wald befand sich ein alter verlassener Tempel, der schon halbverfallen   
  
war.   
  
Wenn man sich ihm näherte, konnte man von außen ein Licht im Innern erkennen.   
  
Drinnen im Gebäude diesmal hatte ein junger Mann sein Lager für die Nacht   
  
aufgeschlagen. Ganz allein und in Gedanken versunken, beschäftigte er sich mit   
  
seinen Büchern und schrieb in ihnen.  
  
Nur eine einzelne Lampe leuchtete ihm in der Dunkelheit. Der junge Mann hatte keine Ahnung von der Gefahr, in der er schwebte. In dem Tempel spukte es   
  
nämlich. Er gehörte nämlich zum Reich des Baumdämons Zechs.   
  
Plötzlich stieß der Wind eines der Fenster auf und die Vorhänge wehten in   
  
die Richtung des jungen Mannes und lenkte ihn von seiner Beschäftigung ab. Er   
  
schaute auf und erblickte hinter einem wehendem Schleier eine Gestalt, die ihn   
  
die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppte sich die Gestalt   
  
als ein Jüngling.  
  
Er hatte lange, dunkle Haare, die in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengehalten wurden. Nur einige Strähnen fielen in sein engelsgleiches Gesicht. Der junge Chinese trug eine lange weiße, mit Stickereien verzierte chinesische Tracht. Doch das hervorstechendste Merkmal waren seine onyxgleichen Augen, die den jungen Mann magisch in den Bann zogen.   
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er.   
  
Doch der Andere antwortete nicht, sondern hob seinen rechten Arm und winkte den   
  
Jüngling mit einer Bewegung seines Zeigefingers zu sich. Dieser konnte einfach   
  
nicht widerstehen und stand wie hypnotisiert auf und ging zu ihm. Dabei stieß er   
  
seine Lampe um, welche in eine Wasserschüssel fiel, die neben dem Tisch stand.   
  
Als er bei dem geheimnisvollen Jüngling angekommen war, ergriff dieser sanft   
  
seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Dann legte er den Jüngling vorsichtig   
  
auf dem Boden, setzte sich auf dessen Beine und öffnete langsam dessen Oberteil,   
  
bis die blanke Brust zu sehen war. Doch der Jüngling wollte immer noch den Namen   
  
des unbekannten jungen Mannes wissen und fragte ihn erneut.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Dieser lächelte kurz und beugte sich zu ihm runter, um ihn einen Namen ins Ohr   
  
zu hauchen. Wufei. Das war der Name des jungen Chinesen. Dieser ließ sich nicht   
  
weiter stören und setzte sein Vorhaben weiter fort. Mit beiden Händen fuhr Wufei   
  
über die Brust des jungen Mannes und brachte diesen dadurch zum Stöhnen.   
  
Er begann, die Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Seine Hände fuhren immer weiter   
  
runter. Und brachte den jungen Mann immer weiter zur Ekstase.   
  
Draußen war der Sturm indes immer schlimmer geworden. Ein paar alte Glocken ertönten im Spiel des Windes. Das einzige Geräusch, was außerhalb des Tempels zu vernehmen war.   
  
Denn auch die Wölfe waren verstummt. Denn sie wussten, was bald passieren würde.   
  
Irgendetwas raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf dem alten Tempel zu,   
  
wohl wissend, was er dort vorfinden würde. Ein neues Opfer. Im Innern des   
  
Tempels näherte sich der junge Mann seinem Höhepunkt.   
  
Aber er hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet, was gleich auf ihn zukommen sollte. Alles   
  
schien so schön zu werden. Bis plötzlich....  
  
Es kam. Ein Schatten, oder besser Schattenform, raste die Stufen des Tempels mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit herauf, durch das offene Fenster hinein und auf den jungen Mann zu. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Panik und vor Entsetzen, als er erkannte, was da auf ihn zukam.   
  
"NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Doch es war bereits viel spät. Das Etwas, oder besser gesagt, der Dämon machte   
  
sich an sein blutiges Werk und saugte alles, was noch irgendwie lebendig an ihm   
  
war, aus dem sich wehrenden Körper heraus. Seine Todesschreie waren noch in   
  
weiter Entfernung zu hören.   
  
Wufei hatte den jungen Mann die ganze Zeit festgehalten und zugeschaut. Als   
  
Zechs, denn das der Dämon, sein Werk beendet hatte, war von dem jungen Mann   
  
nicht mehr übrig. Nicht mehr als ein verschrumpelte Mumie. Zechs drehte sich zu   
  
Wufei um und seine Stimme erklang in dessen Kopf.  
  
Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Wufei. Wie immer.  
  
Dieser nickte nur und starrte den Dämon wütend an. Zechs lächelte angesichts seines wunderschönen Dieners und liebkoste sanft Wufeis Wange.  
  
"Du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist. Wie jedes Mal! Bis später!" gurrte er.  
  
Dann verschwand Zechs wieder, auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern, Wufei zurücklassend. Kaum war der Dämon weg, wurde Wufeis Blick ernster. Oh. Wie er Zechs hasste. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht gegen den Dämon gewinnen konnte, solange dieser das Wichtigste besaß, das ihm selbst gehörte. Seine Seele und seine sterblichen Überreste.   
  
Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr für dich nach Opfern suchen, Zechs. Irgendwann   
  
wird bestimmt jemand kommen und mir helfen, dich zu vernichten. Das weiß ich.   
  
Irgendwann.  
  
Dann warf er noch einen Blick auf die Lampe, die der junge Mann umgestoßen   
  
hatte. Sie war erloschen. Genauso wie Wufeis Herz....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku   
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Liebt ihr es? Hasst ihr es?  
  
Nun gut. Kommentare wie immer an:   
  
Terrenisweb.de  
  
Na, bis denn  
  
- Eure Terrenis-chan 


	2. TEIL I 1 Duos lange Reise

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
1. Duos lange Reise  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Duo hasste sein Leben. Er befand sich mitsamt seinem Gepäck in der tiefsten   
  
Einöde irgendwo im Gebirge. Es war ziemlich schwül und warm an diesem Tag und er   
  
trug nicht gerade die atmungsaktivste Kleidung. Also kam der Junge mit dem   
  
langen Zopf ziemlich ins Schwitzen.  
  
Er sah sich um. Nur Gras, Wald und Felsen. Und natürlich Nebel. Gott, war das   
  
heiß. Warum musste er auch so einen bescheuerten und noch dazu absolut   
  
unterbezahlten Job haben, wo man auch noch zu Fuß durch das ganze Land latschen   
  
musste? Und das nur, um von Leuten Geldschulden einzutreiben. Duo seufzte tief.  
  
"Mann, das ist eine Hitze. Wenn ich wenigstens einen Fluss oder so etwas finden   
  
würde. Das wäre schon ein kleiner Fortschritt."  
  
Duo beschloss, weiter zu gehen. Kurz darauf wurden seine Gebete erhört und er kam   
  
zu einem Gebirgsbach, wo er sich erst einmal abkühlte.  
  
"Ach, das tut gut."  
  
Duo nahm einen Schluck klaren Wassers zu sich. Es war wohlschmeckend und   
  
bewirkte wahre Wunder. Ihm ging es schon wesentlich besser. So gut, das sich   
  
sein Magen lautstark bemerkbar machte.  
  
Duo setzte seine Kiepe, nachdem er eine Wiese gefunden hatte, ab und holte aus   
  
ihr ein eingewickeltes Brötchen hervor. Sein Magen machte lautstarke Geräusche,   
  
so dass Duo froh war, hier allein zu sein. Es wäre sonst echt peinlich für ihn   
  
geworden.  
  
Mann, hab ich einen Kohldampf. dachte er so bei sich und biss herzhaft und mit   
  
großen Hunger in seine kleine Mahlzeit.  
  
Aber er bereute es sogleich.  
  
"Autsch. Meine armen Zähne. Scheiß Teil."  
  
Fluchend rieb sich Duo seine schmerzenden Zähne. Leider hatte er festgestellt,   
  
dass das Brötchen nicht mehr so ganz frisch war. Im Gegenteil, es war so hart   
  
geworden, das es glatt den Stein zerschlug, auf dem Duo seine Ex - Mahlzeit   
  
wütend schleuderte.   
  
Geschockt und teilweise frustriert kickte er das ungenießbare Teil irgendwo ins   
  
Nirwana hin, erreichte damit aber nur, das ein großes Loch seinen Schuh zierte.   
  
Duo seufzte tief. Alles konnte jetzt nur noch besser werden. Oder noch   
  
schlechter, wie er einige Stunden später feststellte.  
  
Nicht nur, das sein Weg steil bergab verlief und sein rechter Schuh deshalb   
  
völlig im Arsch war. Kurze Zeit später fing es noch aus heiterem Himmel zu   
  
regnen an, welcher in einem regelrechten Wolkenbruch ausartete. Nicht einmal   
  
sein Schirm nützte ihm etwas, da dieser völlig durchlöchert war.   
  
Völlig durchnässt und ausgehungert erreichte er einen einfachen Unterstand, der   
  
ihm wenigstens Schutz vor dem Regen brachte. Erschöpft ließ Duo seine Last   
  
fallen und setzte sich hin, um sich auszuruhen und zu warten, bis der Regen   
  
aufhörte.  
  
Kampfgeräusche lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Gruppe von Männern, die auf   
  
ihn zu rannten und von einem Mann mit Schwert verfolgt wurden. Entsetzt sah Duo   
  
zu, wie einer von ihnen seinen Kopf verlor.  
  
"Euch blüht das gleiche." schrie der Mann mit dem Schwert in der Hand und machte   
  
kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.   
  
Der letzte der Gruppe warf sich auf die Knie und gab dem Mann eine Tasche zurück   
  
und flehte um Gnade. Doch vergebens. Auch er verlor sein Leben und sein Blut   
  
spritzte Duo ins Gesicht. Als er sein Werk beendet hatte, begab sich der Mann   
  
zum Unterstand und setzte sich dorthin, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Duo   
  
gesessen hatte.  
  
Dieser hatte beschlossen, dem Mann lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen und stand nun   
  
wieder im Regen. Der Mann holte aus seiner Tasche ein Bündel mit Reisklößen   
  
heraus und biss in einem hinein. Duo riskierte vorsichtig einen Blick darauf und   
  
seufzte innerlich. Er war noch immer so hungrig und das würde sich so bald nicht   
  
ändern.  
  
Als hätte der Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, warf er Duo einen Kloß zu. Dieser   
  
konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er etwas Essbares in den Händen hielt. Zögernd   
  
betrachtete er das Essen in seiner Hand. Als der Mann ihm einen auffordernden   
  
Blick zuwarf, biss er zögerlich hinein. Der Reiskloß schmeckte vorzüglich.   
  
Trotzdem war Duo der Appetit irgendwie vergangen.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile stand der Mann auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.   
  
Kaum war er weg, lief Duo unter den Unterstand, warf den Kloß weg, schnappte   
  
sich seine Kiepe und sah zu, das er Land gewann. So schnell er konnte, rannte er   
  
durch den schlammigen Weg bis zum nächsten Dorf.   
  
Mehrere Menschen standen und drängelten sich vor einer Wand, an der mehrere   
  
Steckbriefe hingen, auf denen die Gesichter von einigen Männern abgebildet   
  
waren. Zwei Soldaten oder Kopfgeldjäger, einer davon mit Augenklappe, drängelten   
  
sich durch die Menschenmassen und rissen mehrere Steckbriefe ab.   
  
Dann verglichen sie die Gesichter auf den Steckbriefen, so auch mit Duos   
  
Gesicht, der mittlerweile wieder etwas trockener war. Er wurde von den Beiden an   
  
einen Stand mit Amuletten gedrückt und diese verglichen sein Gesicht mit den   
  
Steckbriefen. Zum Glück für Duo war er auf keinem abgebildet und so ließen ihn   
  
die beiden in Ruhe.  
  
Duo beschloss, seine Arbeit zu machen und dann so schnell wie möglich aus diesem   
  
Dorf zu verschwinden. Als er losging, bemerkte der Händler, das auf Duos Rücken   
  
einige Amulette klebten und lief ihm nach.  
  
"Hey du! Komm sofort zurück!"   
  
Duo hielt an.  
  
"Was ist?"   
  
"Kannst du mir erklären, warum sich meine teuren Amulette auf deinem Rücken   
  
befinden?" fragte der Händler ihn, während er die Papierstücke von Duos Rücken   
  
abnahm. Diese hatten ein Muster auf dessen Kleidung hinterlassen.   
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich brauche so was nicht."  
  
"Oh, du wirst sie bestimmt bald brauchen."  
  
Der Händler lachte kurz und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Stand. Duo hatte   
  
ehrlich genug. Zu allem Überfluss hatte der Regen sein Schuldenbuch aufgeweicht   
  
und nichts war mehr erkennbar. Und so konnte er seine Arbeit auch vergessen. Da   
  
es schon spät war und er kein Geld hatte, musste Duo sich irgendwie ein   
  
kostenloses Nachtlager suchen.  
  
Er fragte einen Mann, wo er kostenlos übernachten könnte und dieser erzählte ihm   
  
von einem alten Tempel, wo das möglich sei. Der Mann warnte ihn noch, das es   
  
dort spuken würde. Komischerweise schaute ihn dabei das ganze Dorf irgendwie   
  
seltsam an. Doch als er sich umdrehte, gingen alle wieder ihrer Beschäftigung   
  
nach.  
  
Duo beschloss, zu gehen. Hinter seinem Rücken begannen die Leute lautstark zu   
  
diskutieren. Er drehte sich um und die Leute verstummten. Er ging ein kleines   
  
Stück weiter und hörte wieder die Diskussion. Dann wieder das gleiche Spiel. Duo   
  
drehte sich um und die Leute verstummten.   
  
Die sind doch alle verrückt hier.  
  
In Richtung Dorfausgang kam er an einem Händler vorbei, der Bilder verkaufte.   
  
Duo betrachtete die schönen Bilder. Eines stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Auf   
  
einem der Bilder war ein junger Chinese mit wundervollen schwarzen Augen abgebildet, der ihn irgendwie in seinem Bann zog.   
  
Wenn er Geld gehabt hätte, hätte Duo sich das Bild gekauft. So sehr fühlte er   
  
sich von dem Bild angezogen. Leider hatte er keines, also ging er, nachdem er   
  
das Bild lange genug betrachtet hatte, endlich weiter.  
  
Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden. Duo, nur mit einer Lampe oder besser gesagt   
  
mit einem Lampion bewaffnet, ging vorsichtig durch den finsteren Wald. Es hatte   
  
beinahe eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er diesen Wald erreicht hatte und jetzt   
  
verfluchte Duo sich dafür, das er kein anderes Lager sich gesucht hatte.  
  
Als Duo sich nämlich umschaute, bereute er es nämlich. Nicht nur das es hier   
  
stockfinster und nebelig war. Ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter,   
  
als er plötzlich das Heulen von mehreren Wölfen hörte. Und dann waren sie da.   
  
Mehrere Wölfe liefen neben und hinter ihm und Duo bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
Er rannte, so schnell er konnte. Als ob es um sein Leben gänge. In gewisser   
  
Weise ging es das auch. Sein Lampion schien das einzige zu sein, was ihn zu   
  
schützen schien. Duo rannte und rannte. Zu allem Überfluss erlosch sein Licht   
  
auch noch und Duo ergriff panisch die Flucht, immer noch von den Wölfen   
  
verfolgt.   
  
Schließlich erreichte er ein paar alte Mauern, die zu einem alten Tempel gehören   
  
schienen und flüchtete rein. Seltsamerweise blieben die Wölfe vor den Mauer und   
  
schienen ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Duo atmete auf. Endlich in Sicherheit.   
  
Er sah sich um. Das schien der Tempel zu sein, von dem der Mann im Dorf   
  
gesprochen hatte.  
  
Abgesehen von dem stürmischen Wetter, das innerhalb der Mauern herrschte, sah   
  
der Tempel ganz normal aus. Etwas verfallen vielleicht. Außerdem glaubte Duo   
  
nicht, das es hier so etwas wie Spuk gab. Er war nun mal kein abergläubischer   
  
Mensch, zumindest nicht so extrem wie die Leute im Dorf.   
  
Vorsichtig ging er weiter. Aber so ganz allein war er doch nicht. Plötzlich, wie   
  
aus heiterem Himmel, ertönte ein lauter Kampfschrei. Erschrocken blickte Duo   
  
nach oben. Aus dem Dunkel der Nacht sprang ihm ein junger Mann mit gezogenem   
  
Schwert entgegen. Er war ungefähr so alt wie Duo, hatte seine braunen Haare zu   
  
einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug einfache, dunkle Kleidung.   
  
Mit lautem Geschrei sprang er auf Duo zu.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Dieser duckte sich, um der Klinge auszuweichen. Aber nichts geschah. Statt   
  
dessen hörte er, wie zwei Klingen miteinander fochten, Metall auf Metall. Ein   
  
zweiter Mann hinter seinem Rücken war aufgetaucht und kämpfte nun mit dem   
  
Jungen.  
  
Duo kannte den zweiten Mann auch nicht, aber auf den zweiten Blick sah er wie   
  
der Mann aus, der vor Stunden ein Gemetzel vor Duos Augen angerichtet und ihm   
  
anschließend den Reiskloß geschenkt hatte. Mit Faszination, aber auch mit   
  
Schrecken sah er den beiden beim Kämpfen zu.  
  
Beide sprangen und flogen nur so durch die Tempelmauern, als ob sie keine   
  
physikalischen Gesetze kannten. Und immer wieder kreuzten sich ihre Klingen. Sie   
  
flogen auf Geländer, Dächer, Balkone und Wände. Keiner von beiden wollte den   
  
Kampf verlieren. Duo versuchte, den beiden Streithähnen aus dem Weg zu gehen,   
  
was ihm aber nur schwerlich gelang.   
  
Und dann...hörten sie ebenso plötzlich auf, wie sie begonnen hatten. Duo hätte   
  
eigentlich glücklich sein. Aber das ging ein wenig schlecht, da zwei   
  
Schwertklingen auf seine Kehle zielten. Duo schluckte hart. Nein, ihm gefiel die   
  
Situation ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Keiner der drei bewegte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. Duo hatte Angst, eine   
  
falsche Bewegung zu machen, da er sich ausmalen konnte, was die beiden mit ihm   
  
anstellen konnten. Er schaute langsam zwischen beiden Kämpfern hin und her, die   
  
sich nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber ist euer Kampf jetzt zu Ende?"   
  
Der junge Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz begann zuerst zu sprechen.   
  
"Treize. Wir kämpfen jetzt schon fast eine Ewigkeit, aber bis jetzt hast du noch   
  
nie gewonnen. Aber du hast noch nie aufgegeben. Du bist wirklich ziemlich   
  
hartnäckig."  
  
"Heero. Ich bin zwar erst zwei Wochen im Tempel, aber ich werde dich besiegen."  
  
"So ein Quatsch. Du verschwendest nur deine kostbare Zeit. Dein Ehrgeiz in allen   
  
Ehren, aber um dein Ziel zu erreichen, musst du noch viel mehr üben. Um mich zu   
  
besiegen und den Titel "Bester Schwertmeister" zu erringen, bist du viel zu   
  
unkonzentriert und unverschämt.   
  
Deine Schläge sind zwar schnell, aber wirkungslos. Aber wahrscheinlich würdest   
  
du für dein Ziel alles tun."   
  
Heero machte einen Moment Pause und fuhr dann weiter fort.  
  
"Wenn du keine Ruhe findest, wirst du keine Größe erlangen."  
  
Treize riss der Geduldsfaden.  
  
"Halt hier keine Predigten, sondern kämpfe. Ist das klar?"  
  
Duo fand, das es Zeit für ihn wurde, einzuschreiten, bevor die ganze Situation   
  
eskalierte und er von den beiden getötet wurde.   
  
"Entschuldigung, wenn ich einmische. Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Aber   
  
warum beschimpfst du ihn noch? Du hast ihn doch schon besiegt!" sprach er zu   
  
dem Japaner.   
  
Anschließend wandte er sich an Treize.  
  
"Und warum verfolgen Sie ihn eigentlich noch? Er scheint sie doch schon zu   
  
meiden. Bitte vertragt euch doch. Umarmt euch doch und werdet Freunde statt euch   
  
für immer zu bekämpfen!" stotterte Duo nervös.  
  
Beide Männer starrten sich einen Moment lang an.  
  
"NIEMALS!!!" riefen beide gleichzeitig aus und nahmen ihre Schwerter runter.   
  
"So ein Schwätzer!" brummte Treize und steckte sein Schwert wieder in die   
  
Scheide.   
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg und verschwand in der Nacht. Duo und Heero   
  
blieben zurück. Dann machte auch Heero Anstalten, zu gehen. Duo wollte ihm   
  
folgen, blickte aber wieder in Wufeis Schwertklinge.   
  
"Was willst du noch? Suchst du hier was?"  
  
"Eigentlich einen Platz zum Schlafen."  
  
Duo wurde beim Anblick der Schwertklinge wieder leicht nervös. Doch der Schwertkämpfer nahm sie wieder runter und Duo atmete erleichtert auf.   
  
"Das ist unmöglich!" sagte Heero und wollte gehen.  
  
Doch Duo lief ihm nach.  
  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
  
Heero blieb stehen und sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Hast du Mut?"  
  
Duo wunderte sich. Was sollte denn diese Frage?  
  
"Natürlich!" sagte er leicht grinsend und klopfte sich auf seine Brust.  
  
Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge glaubte also wirklich, mutig zu sein?   
  
Das würde er gleich einmal auf die Probe stellen. Er hob einen Arm und zeigte in   
  
den Himmel.  
  
"Dann schau doch mal dorthin."  
  
Duo schaute in die Richtung, in die der Schwertkämpfer zeigte. Was gab's denn da so   
  
Interessantes zu sehen?  
  
"BUH!" machte Heero.  
  
Erschrocken versteckte Duo sich hinter Heeros Rücken. Dieser begann laut zu   
  
lachen, weil er es sich echt nicht verkneifen konnte. Als er sich beruhigt   
  
hatte, beugte er sich zu dem zitternden jungen Mann runter und wurde wieder   
  
ernst.  
  
"Nur ein einziger Schrei und du wirst dich verstecken. Wenn dann noch ein Tiger   
  
auftaucht, wirst du dir in die Hosen machen."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Heero ging wieder los und Duo lief ihm wieder hinterher und stoppte ihn. Er sah   
  
dem jungen Schwertkämpfer ins Gesicht, genau wie dieser ihm.   
  
"Gibt es hier echt Tiger?"   
  
"Es gibt hier noch etwas viel Schrecklicheres."  
  
Heero kam näher und Duo fühlte sich wieder unbehaglich.   
  
"W..W..Warum kommst du mir denn so nahe?"  
  
"Weil ich aus dem Mund stinke und du zuviel quasselst. UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE   
  
ENDLICH!"  
  
Der junge Schwertkämpfer hielt Duo wieder sein Schwert an die Kehle und dieser beschloss, lieber das zu machen, was Wufei gesagt hatte. Er hing nämlich an seinem Leben.  
  
"I..Ich verschwinde ja schon!"  
  
"Ich auch!"  
  
Kaum hatte Heero das gesagt, steckte er sein Schwert ein und mit einem Sprung,   
  
der sich allen Gesetzen der Physik widersetzte, war er verschwunden. Duo blieb   
  
allein zurück. Einerseits war er froh, dass die Verrückten endlich weg waren.   
  
Andererseits gaben ihm aber Wufeis Worte zu denken und die unheimliche Aura   
  
dieses Ortes trug noch ihren Teil dazu bei.  
  
Duo beschloss, in das Gebäude zu gehen. Langsam ging er die Holztreppe hinauf ins Innere des Tempels. In einem Raum sah er sich erst einmal um, nicht ahnend, das er dabei von einem jungen Mann beobachtet wurde. Duo ging weiter und erreichte einen Raum, der ihm für sein Nachtlager geeignet schien.  
  
Er setzte sein Gepäck ab. Derweil verschwand der junge Mann, es war Wufei,   
  
rückwärts im Nebel. Mittlerweile hatte Duo eine Öllampe angezündet und wollte   
  
sich noch ein bisschen mehr umsehen. Er fand auch eine Matratze, die er   
  
ausrollte. Nur die Flecken darauf schienen ihn etwas zu irritieren.  
  
Das Licht der Lampe schien bis zum Dachboden und gab den Blick auf ein paar   
  
seltsame Gestalten frei, die dort regungslos lagen. Wer oder was war das?  
  
Treize hatte inzwischen sein Nachtlager im Wald an einem Wasserfall   
  
aufgeschlagen und ein Feuer gemacht. Er war dabei, seine Wunden zu versorgen.   
  
Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei seinem Kampf mit Heero und dessen Worten.   
  
Und das machte ihn wütend.   
  
"Du wirst sehen. Irgendwann werde ich dich besiegen, weil ich der Bessere von   
  
uns Beiden bin!" murmelte er verärgert und verband seine Schulterwunde.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er, dass jemand sich im Wasser befand und sah auf. Im See   
  
unterhalb des Wasserfalls badete jemand. Ein junger Mann und voll bekleidet.   
  
Treize musste sich das unbedingt näher ansehen und ging dort hin. Der junge Mann, Wufei, nahm eine Handvoll Wasser und ließ es langsam über sein Gesicht laufen.  
  
Treize musste zugeben, dass der junge Mann wunderschön war und er sich von ihm   
  
irgendwie angezogen fühlte. Langsam näherte er sich ihm und dieser sah ihn mit   
  
seinen wunderschönen, durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an und lächelte. Treize   
  
konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Körper zu reagieren begann.  
  
Er watete weiter ins Wasser hinein, doch Wufei schwamm weg. Er gab Treize aber   
  
ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen, was dieser sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen ließ.   
  
Wieder auf dem Trockenen, warf sich Wufei auf den Boden und zog den älteren Mann   
  
zu sich runter, um ihn dann einen innigen Kuss zu geben.  
  
Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und begann, an dessen Nacken zu saugen.   
  
Währenddessen wurde Wufeis Blick dunkel und er wartete nur darauf, das endlich   
  
Zechs kam und sein Werk vollendete. Dieser ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und   
  
machte sich auf dem Weg.  
  
Heero saß derweil in einem anderen Teil des Tempels und meditierte. Plötzlich   
  
ließ ihn eine seltsame, schaurige Aura aufschrecken. Er sah sich um und bemerkte   
  
einen Schatten, der durch die dünne Wand zu sehen war und sich sehr schnell   
  
bewegte. Der Sturm stieß die Türe auf und der Japaner beschloss, dem Schatten auf dem Grund zu gehen.   
  
Duo versuchte indes, eine Tür zu öffnen, weil er etwas gehört hatte, und   
  
verletzte sich dabei am Finger. Der winzige Blutfleck und dessen Geruch reichten   
  
aus, dass die Gestalten auf dem Dachboden plötzlich aufwachten und schaurige,   
  
kehlige Geräusche von sich gaben. Sie streckten sich, als ob sie lange   
  
geschlafen hatten. All das schien Duo nicht zu bemerken.   
  
Währenddessen küsste sich Heero seinen Weg runter an Treizes Nacken, als er   
  
spürte, das sein Meister auf den Weg war. Er hörte auf und verschwand zur Seite.   
  
Treize wunderte sich, wo Heero plötzlich hin war. Es war doch gerade so schön   
  
gewesen. Dafür kam etwas mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, die ihm   
  
unglaublich erschien.  
  
Er versuchte, noch nach seinem Schwert zu greifen. Aber Zechs war schneller und   
  
Treize stieß noch einen letzten Schrei aus, bevor der Dämon ihn erreichte.  
  
"WUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Dann war es zu spät. Zechs drang in sein Opfer ein und saugte ihm von innen   
  
sämtliche Körperflüssigkeiten aus. Treize versuchte noch, sich zu wehren und   
  
strampelte wie wild mit den Füßen im Feuer rum. Aber er hatte keine Chance.   
  
Unerbittlich setzte der Dämon sein Werk fort.   
  
Durch den großen Flüssigkeitsverlust fiel seine Haut blitzschnell ein, das man   
  
nur noch die Knochen und die leeren Blutgefäße sah. Wufei sah wiederum zu und   
  
diesmal konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wieso zwang ihn Zechs,   
  
so etwas zu tun?  
  
Am liebsten hätte er es nicht mehr getan, aber der junge Chinese wusste, was der Dämon mit ihm machen würde, wenn er sich weigern würde. Er konnte nur auf Erlösung hoffen.  
  
Heero hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was den Schatten anging. Er sprang mit einem   
  
großen Satz vom Balkon des Tempels und lief runter zum Wasserfall, wo er Treize   
  
vermutete. Als er dort ankam, erstarrte der junge Schwertkämpfer. Aber alles, was er noch vorfand, war der verschrumpelte Leichnam von Treize, der im Wasser lag.   
  
Langsam ließ er sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"Treize. Egal, wie ehrgeizig du gewesen sein warst, du bist doch wie ein Niemand   
  
gestorben. Was für ein Unterschied!" sagte Heero mit ernster Stimme.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er die Leiche auf.  
  
"Keine Angst. Egal, welcher Zwist auch immer zwischen uns geherrscht hat, ich   
  
werde dich hier nicht verfaulen lassen. Versprochen."  
  
Er würde ihm schon ein anständiges Begräbnis ausrichten. Heero konnte es immer   
  
noch nicht glauben, dass Treize tot war. Sie waren zwar Rivalen gewesen, aber   
  
selbst seinem ärgsten Feind hätte der Japaner nicht so einen grausamen Tod gewünscht. Jetzt war alles vorbei.   
  
Plötzlich...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku   
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tja, ein kleiner, gemeiner Cliffhanger am Ende. harharhar   
  
Das waren jetzt ungefähr 15 - 20 min vom Film und es ist schon einiges passiert.   
  
Aber es wird noch spannender. Versprochen.  
  
Feedy wie immer an: Terrenisweb.de  
  
Bis denn  
  
Eure Terrenis-chan 


	3. TEIL I 2 Heero

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
2. Die erste Nacht im Spukwald  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
...Der junge Schwertkämpfer Heero hatte die verschrumpelte Leiche seines ehemaligen Rivalen Treize aufgehoben, um ihm wenigstens ein anständiges Begräbnis zukommen zu lassen. Doch plötzlich und ganz unverhofft schlug dieser seine Augen auf und gab seltsame, kehlige Geräusche von sich.  
  
Zwei Tentakel legten sich um Heeros Kehle und begannen, ihn zu würgen. Der   
  
Zombie versuchte anscheinend, ihn zu töten. Für einen Augenblick war Heero zu   
  
geschockt, doch dann begann er sich zu wehren und den Zombie auch mit einer Hand   
  
zu würgen.  
  
"Du Geist. Du wirst dich nie ändern. Selbst im Tod bekämpfst du mich noch!"   
  
Heero holte aus seiner Tasche, die er ausgerollt hatte und die mehrere   
  
Metallstifte enthielt, einen Stift heraus und rammte ihn dem Zombie mit aller   
  
Kraft in den Schädel. Dabei leuchtete ein helles, bläuliches Licht an der   
  
Stichstelle auf. Dann schleuderte er den Untoten gegen einen Stein.  
  
Dann zog er einen Bannzettel hervor und sprach schnell einen Zauberspruch, der   
  
den Zettel entflammen ließ. Der brennende Bannzettel flog dann gegen den Zombie   
  
und ließ diesen in Flammen aufgehen. Der Japaner schaute mit unberührtem Blick zu, wie sich sein ehemaliger Rivale in Asche auflöste.  
  
"Also sind die Monster doch wieder zurück." murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war, wollte er wieder zurück zum Tempel gehen,   
  
als ihm etwas einfiel. Da war doch dieser Junge gewesen. Dieser Buchgelehrte. Ob   
  
dieser Narr immer noch da war? Heero rannte, so schnell er konnte, wieder zurück zum Tempel.  
  
Duo hatte es sich inzwischen gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte ein paar Lichter   
  
angezündet, etwas zu essen in der Hand und las in einem Buch. Bis jetzt hatte er   
  
noch nicht bemerkt, das er unangenehme Gesellschaft in Form von mehreren Untoten   
  
auf den Dachboden hatte. Diese wurden inzwischen immer wacher und krabbelten   
  
munter über den Holzboden.  
  
Sie waren mittlerweile so laut, das auch der Junge mit dem langen Zopf stutzig   
  
wurde. Er hörte irgendwie komische, kehlige Laute. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, das   
  
er doch nicht so ganz allein hier war. Duo beschloss, sich vorsichtig nach der   
  
Quelle der Geräusche zu schauen, obwohl ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war.   
  
Langsam ging er durch den Raum und hörte sich um.  
  
Die Laute schienen von Dachboden zu kommen. Aber wie dort hoch kommen? Da   
  
entdeckte er eine alte Holzleiter. Duo nahm sie und stellte sie gegen die Wand   
  
und begann, die Leiter hochzuklettern. Aber auch die verschrumpelten Zombies   
  
waren schon beim Ende der Leiter angekommen und bereit, ihr Opfer empfangen. Nur   
  
noch wenige Meter trennten Duo und die Untoten voneinander.   
  
Duo wäre ihnen wohl in die Fänge geraten, hätte er nicht just in diesem   
  
Augenblick etwas anderes gehört, was ihn stoppen ließ. Von irgendwo her drang   
  
Musik an sein Ohr. Eine geradezu magische Musik, die ihn in ihren Bann zog. Duo   
  
konnte nicht anders, als wieder herunter zu steigen und der Musik zu folgen.   
  
Mit einem Messer bewaffnet, ging Duo durch den finsteren Wald in Richtung Musik.   
  
Vorbei an zwei riesigen Statuen immer weiter, bis er einen kleinen See   
  
erreichte. In dessen Mitte thronte ein kleiner Pavillon, den man über einen Steg   
  
erreichen konnte und der von zahlreichen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde.   
  
Den Eingang säumten zwei große Löwenstatuen. Am Ende des Steges konnte er eine   
  
Gestalt sitzen sehen, die auf einer Art Instrument spielte und deren Antlitz leider von ein paar wehenden Schleiern verdeckt wurde. Duo war neugierig geworden und ging langsam immer weiter.   
  
Und schließlich sah er, wer die Gestalt war, als er direkt vor ihr stand. Es war   
  
ein junger Chinese, der das Instrument spielte. Lange, schwarze Haare, ein weißes Gewand. Er sah atemberaubend aus, das musste Duo neidlos zugeben. Fasziniert schaute er ihm beim Spielen zu.   
  
Plötzlich riss eine Saite des Instrumentes und der junge Mann blickte auf. Er   
  
schien Duo erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben. Als Duo ihn sich näher ansah, konnte   
  
dieser kaum glauben, wie ungewöhnlich, aber wundervoll dessen Augenfarbe war. noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so onyxfarbene Augen gesehen.   
  
Der junge Mann schien ihn auch interessiert zu mustern. Doch plötzlich, ohne   
  
ersichtlichen Grund, schreckte er jedoch zurück. Duo wunderte sich, bis er   
  
bemerkte, dass er immer noch das Messer in seiner Hand hielt. Kein Wunder, das   
  
der Andere sich vor ihm zu fürchten schien. Vielleicht hielt er ihn für einen   
  
Verbrecher, der ihn ermorden wollte.  
  
"T...Tut mir leid. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich will dir wirklich nicht   
  
weh tun. Ich werfe es weg, wenn du willst!" stotterte Duo.  
  
Er wollte es wegwerfen. Aber ungeschickt, wie er nun mal war, ging die Klinge ab   
  
und schlug nur ein paar Zentimeter neben den Kopf des jungen Mannes in der   
  
Pavillonwand ein. Duo wurde blass und starrte ungläubig auf den Messergriff, den   
  
er noch in seiner Hand hielt.  
  
Nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts und er hätte vielleicht einen Menschen   
  
getötet. Duo wurde irgendwie schlecht.   
  
"E...Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht."  
  
Er sah den Anderen an. Dieser sah zwar etwas geschockt aus, schien ihm aber   
  
nicht böse zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er nahm die gesprungene Saite und begann, sein   
  
Instrument zu reparieren, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Duo schaute sich um, ob   
  
sonst irgendetwas kaputtgegangen war.  
  
Dabei drehte er für einen kurzen Moment seinen Rücken dem jungen Chinesen zu. Wufei riss plötzlich die Augen auf und wandte blitzschnell seinen Blick ab, sein Gesicht mit einer Hand abschirmend. Warum er das tat? Auf Duos Kleidung prangten immer noch die Abdrücke der Amulette, die an Duos Rücken geklebt hatten. Und diesen Anblick konnte der junge Mann nicht ertragen.  
  
Duo drehte sich um und sah, das sich sein Gegenüber vor etwas zu fürchten   
  
schien.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Wufei merkte, das der Andere sich zum Glück wieder umgedreht hatte. Trotzdem   
  
musste er etwas unternehmen. Er löste einen der hauchdünnen Schleier vom Pavillon und ließ ihn vom Wind wegtragen.  
  
"Oh nein!"  
  
"Keine Bange, ich werde ihn zurückholen."  
  
Duo sprintete hinter dem davon wehenden Stück hauchdünnen Stoffs hinterher und   
  
versuchte, ihn zu fangen. Leider übersah er das Ende des Weges und die Tatsache,   
  
das sich hier jede Menge Wasser befand.   
  
PLATSCH!!!  
  
Und schon war er im See gelandet. Und das, wo Duo überhaupt nicht schwimmen   
  
konnte.   
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich über Wasser zu halten, um nicht zu ertrinken und   
  
schlug mit seinen Armen um sich. Er versuchte, irgendwie zurück zum Steg zu   
  
schwimmen, als sich ihm eine helfende Hand entgegenstreckte, die Duo dankbar   
  
annahm.   
  
"Komm. Sonst holst du dir noch den Tod."  
  
Wufei hatte sich zu Duo, der im Wasser um sich schlug, hinunter gebeugt und half   
  
ihm aus dem eiskalten See. Klatschnass ließ sich dieser sich neben ihm nieder.   
  
"D...Danke für deine Hilfe. T...Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn nicht fangen konnte. I...Ich werde ihn bestimmt morgen finden. I...Ist mir kalt!"  
  
Duo zitterte vor Kälte und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Um sich irgendwie   
  
aufzuwärmen, nahm er unbewusst die Hand des Chinesen in seine eigene. Er stellte aber fest, das diese genau so kalt war wie seine eigene, wenn nicht noch etwas kälter.  
  
"W...Warum bist du so kalt?"  
  
Duo zuckte zusammen, als der Andere plötzlich mit der anderen Hand sanft durch   
  
seine nassen Haarsträhnen fuhr. Mit großen Augen starrte er Wufei an, dessen   
  
Gesicht sich nur ein paar Millimeter von Duos befand. Dann hauchte der andere Junge ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Vielleicht, weil dein Körper wärmer ist als meiner."  
  
Duo wurde puterrot. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich richtig verstanden? Zumindest   
  
sein Körper schien sich nicht verhört haben. Denn plötzlich war ihm gar nicht   
  
mehr so kalt. Er merkte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg.  
  
Was ist plötzlich nur mit Dir los, Maxwell? So bist du doch sonst nicht.   
  
schimpfte Duo mit sich selbst.   
  
Er konnte es echt nicht fassen, was gerade mit ihm passierte. Sollte er sich   
  
wirklich in diesen Jungen verknallt haben? Nun ja, bis jetzt hatte er ja noch   
  
nie so jemand Hübsches getroffen.   
  
Wufei schien Duos Dilemma zu bemerken und lächelte insgeheim, das aber bald   
  
wieder seinem ernsten Blick. Dieser Junge war wirklich süß. Zu schade, das auch   
  
er sterben würde. Ein weiteres Opfer für Zechs. Es sei denn....   
  
Nein, das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Er hatte genug davon, für Zechs   
  
Menschenopfer zu suchen und diese zu verführen. Zumindest diesem Jungen   
  
wollte er das Leben retten, bevor in vier Tagen alles für ihn vorbei war. Er   
  
näherte sich wieder Duo und fuhr mit seiner Hand über dessen Wange.  
  
"W...Was machst du?"  
  
"Entspann dich."  
  
Wufei lehnte sich für einen Kuss vor und Duos Herz klopfte auf einmal dreimal so schnell wie sonst. Wollte ihm der Andere wirklich einen Kuss geben? Es sah wirklich so aus. Mit großen Augen sah er, wie sich Wufeis Lippen den seinen näherten. Doch plötzlich öffnete dieser seinen Mund und ein feiner Nebel schlug Duo daraus entgegen.  
  
Und dann wurde er auch schon ohnmächtig und sackte in Heeros Schoß zusammen.  
  
Der Andere nahm Duos Kopf in seinen Schoß und sah ihn traurig an.  
  
"Wie hübsch du doch bist. Es tut mir leid, aber du bist zur falschen Zeit am   
  
falschen Ort. Es ist besser, wenn du gehst. Sonst wirst du auch nur sinnlos   
  
sterben."  
  
So blieb der Chinese erst einmal eine Weile sitzen, den bewusstlosen Buschgelehrten in seinem Schoß betrachtend, bis er plötzlich etwas spürte.  
  
Heero war zurück zum Tempel gelaufen, hatte aber niemanden gefunden und suchte   
  
nun im Wald nach Duo. War doch dieser Idiot mitten in der Nacht im Wald   
  
unterwegs. Und das ausgerechnet, wo es hier spukte. Wo könnte er bloß sein? Der   
  
junge Schwertkämpfer erinnerte sich, dass es hier irgendwo einen kleinen See gab. Vielleicht war er dort.  
  
Also lief er schnurstracks dorthin.  
  
Wufei hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Er kannte die Aura. Sie gehörte diesem Kung-Fu - Typen vom Tempel. Und der war auf dem Weg hierher und würde jeden Moment hier sein. Höchste Zeit zum Gehen. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, flog er auch schon los.   
  
Leider hatte er übersehen, das Duo noch immer in seinem Schoß lag. Dieser landete, als Wufei los flog, mal wieder im Wasser und wurde wach. Verwirrt sah er sich um. War nicht noch eben dieser Junge bei ihm gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt nicht mehr da, wie Duo leider feststellte.  
  
Er sah sich um. Anscheinend hatte der junge Mann sein Instrument vergessen. Duo   
  
schnappte es sich und lief wieder zurück in den Wald, um den jungen Mann zu   
  
suchen. Dabei verpassten beide, Wufei, der sich in den Bäumen versteckt hielt,   
  
und Duo, knapp Heero, der inzwischen den See erreicht hatte.   
  
Der Japaner ging langsam den Steg entlang und sah sich um. Es war niemand hier. Also war er mal wieder zu spät. Hoffentlich war der Buchgelehrte noch nicht tot. Und wenn doch, war es dessen eigene Schuld. Heero hatte ihn schließlich gewarnt. Er ging bis zum Pavillon, aber es war alles leer. Vielleicht war er im Wald zu   
  
finden.  
  
Der Schwertkämpfer machte kehrt und ging wieder zurück. Als er im Wald angekommen, war er mit ein paar schnellen Sätzen auf den Bäumen, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.   
  
Währenddessen irrte Duo immer noch mit dem Instrument im Arm im Wald herum. Immer noch auf der Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen jungen Mann, der ihm am See begegnet war. Wo konnte er nur sein? Er suchte und suchte, fand ihn aber nicht. Aber als Duo sich dann umdrehte, stand Wufei plötzlich vor ihm. Im ersten Moment erschrak Duo, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder.   
  
"Mein Gott, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt."  
  
"Tut mir leid. Darf ich fragen, warum du mich verfolgst?"  
  
Duo errötete vor Verlegenheit. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Doch bevor er   
  
antworten konnte, zog Wufei ihn weg, weil er Heero gehört hatte und nicht   
  
unbedingt scharf auf eine Begegnung mit ihm war. Gemeinsam rannten sie durch die   
  
Finsternis.  
  
"W...Was ist los?" fragte Duo.  
  
"Da ist ein Fremder. Er will meinen Tod."  
  
"Ein Fremder? Ich habe aber niemanden gesehen."   
  
Duo war schon ganz außer Atem. Und prompt stolperte er über eine Wurzel und fiel   
  
genau auf Wufei, den er im Fallen mitriss. Verdutzt schauten beide sich an und   
  
der Chinese konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vor allen Dingen, weil Duo seine linke Hand dort hatte, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollte ().   
  
Schließlich merkte auch Duo, wo seine Hand drauf lag. Er wurde rot, stammelte   
  
kurz etwas wie "Entschuldigung" und zog natürlich sofort seine Hand weg. Oh   
  
Gott, das war ihm vielleicht peinlich. Was sollte der Andere jetzt nur von ihm   
  
denken? Das er ein perverser Lüstling war?  
  
Ein Zischen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Direkt neben Wufeis Kopf war eine Kobra aufgetaucht. Instinktiv riss Duo Wufei an sich, um ihn vor der giftigen Schlange zu schützen. Beide schauten sie voller Furcht an.  
  
"Keine Angst. Ich werde dafür beschützen!" flüsterte Duo.  
  
Er hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellen wollte, aber irgendwie   
  
würde Duo es schon hinbekommen. Langsam näherte er sich der Kobra und starrte   
  
sie dabei an, als wollte er sie hypnotisieren.  
  
Als Duo nah genug war, begann er wie wild auf der Schlange rum zu treten, um sie   
  
so zu töten.   
  
"Ich werde dich töten, du Mistvieh." schrie er.   
  
Wufei kicherte innerlich, guckte äußerlich aber ziemlich erstaunt, da er nicht glauben konnte, was Duo da trieb. Glaubte der wirklich, die Kobra so zu töten? Dieser Junge war wirklich ziemlich naiv, aber irgendwie süß. Aber unglücklicherweise schien die Schlange etwas dagegen zu haben, das man auf ihr rumtrampelte und begann, sich an Duos Bein hochzuschlängeln.   
  
Panisch nahm Duo die Schlange runter und warf sie hoch in die Luft. Dort   
  
verweilte sie einen Augenblick. Bevor sie jedoch wieder runter kommen konnte,   
  
zog Wufei Duo mit einer eleganten Drehung aus dem Weg und ein feiner Nebel, der wieder aus Wufeis Mund kam und den er diesmal gegen die Schlange einsetzte, sorgte dafür, dass diese tot auf einem Ast landete und dort auch hängen blieb.   
  
Dann warf der chinesische Junge Duo wieder zu Boden und sich gleich hinterher. Er legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihm so, das er den Mund halten solle. Jemand rannte vorbei, wie beide hören konnten.  
  
"Es ist alles gut. Der Fremde ist vorbeigegangen!" flüsterte Wufei.   
  
"Wer war das?"  
  
Diesmal fühlte Duo sich unwohl, als Wufei auf ihm drauf lag. Obwohl, so schlimm   
  
war es dann doch nicht für ihn. Dann antwortete der Chinese auf seine Frage.  
  
"Das war der Schwertkämpfer vom Nataku - Tempel. Wenn er uns beide hier   
  
sieht, wird er uns töten."  
  
"Aha. Ist das zufällig dieser verrückte Typ, der neben mir im Tempel wohnt?"  
  
Wufei nickte.  
  
"Hmm. Und ich dachte, der wäre ein guter Mensch!"   
  
So konnte man sich irren.  
  
Kaum war Heero vorbei gerannt, standen beide wieder auf und Wufei rannte weiter,   
  
mit Duo im Rücken. Der versuchte, Schritt zu halten, da der Andere ziemlich   
  
schnell war.   
  
"Was willst du noch?" fragte Wufei.  
  
"Es ist hier viel zu gefährlich. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen."   
  
"Nein, das geht nicht. Meine Familie ist sehr streng. Ich darf leider keine   
  
Fremden mit nach Hause bringen." Sie würde dich sofort töten, wenn sie dich bei   
  
mir entdecken würden. fügte der Chinese in Gedanken zu.   
  
Duo nahm für einen Moment alle Kräfte zusammen und sprintete so schnell, das er   
  
Wufei überholte und sich vor ihn stellte. Dieser stoppte und sah ihn mit seinen   
  
schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich werde ihn aufhalten und du   
  
läufst nach Hause. Und sei vorsichtig, dass er dich nicht sieht!" sagte Duo.  
  
Wufei sah ihn an und nickte stumm. Das dieser wirklich so etwas für ihn tun   
  
würde.   
  
"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt."  
  
Duo machte sich auf die Socken, stoppte aber, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Er   
  
ging noch mal zurück und gab Wufei sein Instrument zurück.   
  
"Hier, das hätte ich glatt vergessen."  
  
Er wollte gehen, aber Wufei hielt ihn zurück.   
  
"Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Duo starrte ihn kurz verdutzt an.   
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. Und wie ist deiner?"  
  
"Chang. Wufei Chang."  
  
"Wufei. Ein schöner Name. Vorsicht, er kommt."  
  
Damit meinte Duo Heero, der sich ihnen wieder näherte. Doch Wufei bedeutete ihm,   
  
still zu sein. Bevor Duo endgültig ging, wollte er noch etwas loswerden.  
  
"Ich erwarte dich morgen." sagte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf und grinste   
  
breit.  
  
Dann verschwand er im Gebüsch. Zurück blieb Wufei, der ihm nachschaute. Nach   
  
einer ganzen Weile hörte er, wie der japanische Schwertkämpfer näher kam. Sofort erhob er sich in die Lüfte und mit wehender Kleidung flog er in den nächsten Baum und versteckte sich. Von dort aus konnte er auch besser beobachten, was Duo trieb.  
  
Dieser schlich sich mittlerweile im Unterholz rum und versteckte sich vor Heero,   
  
der ihn immer noch suchte. Wie konnte Duo ihn nur am besten ablenken? Er   
  
zermarterte sich sein Gehirn, bis ihm eine glänzende Idee kam. Zumindest   
  
hielt Duo sie für glänzend.   
  
Er duckte sich und begann, die Stimmen von Affen zu imitieren und sich dann auch   
  
noch wie sie zu gebärden. Wufei konnte sich nur schwerlich ein Lachen   
  
verkneifen. Duo gefiel ihm immer mehr. Dieser machte indes weiter mit seiner   
  
Performance und hatte sogar Erfolg damit.  
  
Heero rannte in Duos Richtung und weg von Wufei. Duo konnte sich gerade noch   
  
verstecken, da war der Andere auch schon da. Mit einem Riesensalto landete der   
  
junge Japaner genau vor dem Busch, wo Duo sich versteckte. Hier hatte er doch   
  
etwas gehört. Aber sehen konnte er nichts.  
  
Duo versteckte sich unglücklicherweise gerade neben ihm und war darauf bedacht,   
  
keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, obwohl ihm das wahnsinnig schwer fiel. Außerdem   
  
konnte er sich nicht verziehen, weil einer von Wufeis Füßen ausgerechnet auf   
  
Duos Kleidung stand. Hätte er sich bewegt, wäre Duo unter Garantie erwischt   
  
worden.  
  
So konnte er nur ausharren und darauf hoffen, dass der Andere verschwand. Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Heero musste ausgerechnet hier sein Geschäft erledigen. Duo hielt den Atem an, um die ganze Sache einigermaßen heil zu überstehen und nicht schreiend davon zu laufen. Armer Duo.  
  
Doch irgendwann war auch Heero fertig. Und Duo hatte Glück. Ein Tier raschelte   
  
im Unterholz und lenkte den Anderen für eine Sekunde ab. Diese Zeit nutzte Duo, um abzuhauen. Doch Heero entdeckte ihn und sprang mit einem Riesensatz auf ihm zu.  
  
"Jetzt hab ich dich."  
  
"Shit. Auch das noch!" fluchte Duo. Das Glück schien wirklich nicht auf seiner   
  
Seite zu sein.  
  
Wufei sah, das Duo in Schwierigkeiten war und beschloss, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.   
  
"Vorsicht. Pass auf!" rief er.   
  
Schnell wie der Blitz flog er los und kreuzte Heeros Weg, bevor der seine   
  
Attacke auf Duo beenden konnte. Der Japaner änderte mit ein paar Riesensätzen seinen Weg und war nun hinter Wufei her. Dieser flog durch den Wald, mit Heero im Nacken, und versuchte ihn, abzuschütteln. Und dieser erwies sich als wirklich   
  
hartnäckig.  
  
"Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht!"   
  
Der junge Schwertkämpfer zog einen Metallstift aus seiner Tasche, bereit, ihn auf den Geisterjungen zu schleudern. Der Stift flog durch die Luft mit dem Ziel, Wufei zu vernichten. Doch er hatte nicht mit Zechs gerechnet, der plötzlich hinter einem Busch auftauchte.   
  
Eine kurze Handbewegung des Dämons reichte aus, um aus dem Boden blitzschnell einen Baum wachsen zu lassen, der den Stift abfing und in Flammen aufging. Heero fluchte und sah, wie Wufei im Nebel verschwand. Mit einem schrillen Schrei verschwand auch der Baumdämon Zechs.  
  
Heero hatte es satt, sich von diesen Geistern hinters Licht führen zu lassen.   
  
Sie schienen ihn überhaupt nicht ernst zu nehmen. Doch er ließ nicht mit sich   
  
spaßen.   
  
"Du kannst anscheinend sehr gut schreien. Aber das kann ich auch.   
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" schrie er wütend.  
  
Doch niemand antwortete auf seine Worte. Er versuchte immer noch rauszubekommen,   
  
wo die Geister hin waren. Aber sie waren schon weg und würden sich die Nacht   
  
wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zeigen. Wahrscheinlich. Genau wusste er es nicht. Es   
  
war dem Japaner jetzt auch egal.   
  
Er hatte für diese Nacht die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Heero ging zu dem   
  
brennenden Baum und löschte ihn, indem er ihn nur kurz anhauchte und das Feuer   
  
mit einer Handbewegung erstickte. Dann ging er zurück zum Tempel, um über einen   
  
Plan nachzugrübeln, wie er am besten gegen den Spuk vorgehen könnte.  
  
Duo hielt sich immer noch versteckt. So ganz hatte er noch nicht verstanden, was   
  
eben vor sich gegangen war. Aber sobald Wufei verschwunden war, kroch er aus   
  
seinem Versteck. Als Duo nach links schaute, sah er ein Stück weißem Stoff an   
  
einem Zweig hängen.  
  
Als er es auseinander faltete, war eine Nachricht für ihn darauf. Sie war von   
  
Heero.  
  
'Du bist zwar sehr nett, aber bitte komm nicht mehr zu mir. Wufei'  
  
Wieso schrieb Wufei so etwas? Warum wollte er ihn nicht mehr sehen? Hatte Duo   
  
irgendetwas getan, das der chinesische Junge so etwas schrieb. Duo beschloss, darüber im Tempel nachzudenken und stopfte sich die Nachricht in seinem Ärmel. Doch ohne es zu bemerken, verlor er sie wieder, als er ging.  
  
Es war eine lange Nacht für Duo gewesen und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Wenn er   
  
eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, was mittlerweile in seinem Schlafraum los war, hätte   
  
Duo unter Garantie woanders geschlafen.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tja, was war denn nun los? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil.   
  
Ab nächsten Teil kommen noch zwei Gestalten dazu, die beide im Laufe der   
  
Geschichte eines grausamen Todes sterben werden. -O   
  
Mich würde doch gerne interessieren, was ihr bis jetzt davon haltet. Eure   
  
Meinung und wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann schreibt: Terrenisweb.de  
  
Bis denn  
  
- Eure Terrenis-chan -O 


	4. TEIL I 3 In der Höhle des Löwen

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
3. In der Höhle des Löwen  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In Duos Schlafraum hatten sich unterdessen mehrere Zombies breit gemacht. Es   
  
waren die gleichen, verschrumpelten Untoten, die auf dem Dachboden gewesen   
  
waren, nur das sie inzwischen die Leiter runtergeklettert waren und auf ihre   
  
nächste Beute warteten.  
  
Und diese war gerade im Begriff, in ihre Fänge zu geraten. Duo hatte nach einer   
  
äußerst verwirrenden Nacht nur noch das Bedürfnis, zu schlafen. Als er die Tür   
  
aufmachen wollte, wurde sie blockiert. Die Leiter stand immer noch an derselben   
  
stelle und machte es unmöglich, die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Duo drückte kurz und die Leiter voller Zombies fiel um und krachte durch den   
  
morschen Holzboden. Ein riesiges Loch zierte daraufhin den Boden und sämtliche   
  
Zombies waren im untersten Geschoß des Tempels gelandet. Sie versteckten sich   
  
sofort im Dunkel vor dem Mondlicht, das durch das Loch schien und vor dem sie   
  
Angst hatten.  
  
Duo stand indessen ratlos vor dem riesigen Loch und versuchte festzustellen, was   
  
dort unten war, weil quietschende Geräusche daraus kamen. Duo bückte sich und   
  
streckte seinen Arm in das Dunkel aus. Genau wie die Untoten. Nur Zentimeter   
  
trennten beide und beinahe hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Aber nur beinahe.  
  
Ach, das sind bestimmt nur Ratten! dachte er so bei sich und zog seinen Arm   
  
zurück.  
  
Schließlich schnappte Duo sich eine alte Holztür, die ungefähr größer als das   
  
Loch war und deckte das Loch damit ab und schließlich konnte auch er sich   
  
endlich schlafen legen.  
  
Zum Glück für ihn, aber zum Pech für die Untoten.  
  
Irgendwann ging auch diese Nacht zu Ende und ein neuer Tag brach an. Die Sonne   
  
schien und schon sah der Tempel überhaupt nicht mehr ganz so unheimlich aus. Aber wie sehr konnte dieser Anblick täuschen!   
  
Duo versuchte immer noch herauszukriegen, wie das Loch in den Boden gekommen   
  
war. Er leuchtete mit einer Lampe in die Dunkelheit, als es an der Tür klopfte.   
  
Erschrocken machte Duo die Lampe aus. Wer konnte denn wissen, dass er hier war?   
  
Nur einer konnte so etwas wissen.   
  
Und zwar dieser junge Schwertkämpfer, der ihn und Wufei letzte Nacht durch den Wald gejagt hatte. Gott, was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Da Duo es nicht wusste,   
  
versteckte er sich hinter einer Holzplatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine relativ sinnlose Aktion war.  
  
Heero hatte die ganze Nacht gegrübelt, was er nun unternehmen wollte. Erst   
  
einmal, da war sich der junge Kämpfer sicher, musste er den Buchgelehrten   
  
loswerden. Es war viel zu gefährlich hier. Das Beste, was er tun konnte, war,   
  
diesen so zu erschrecken, dass er freiwillig das Weite suchte.  
  
So stand er jetzt vor der Tür und klopfte. Von innen waren hektische Schritte zu   
  
vernehmen, die bald aber wieder verstummten. Kurz darauf öffnete Heero die Tür   
  
und schaute sich kurz um. Duo hatte sich hinter einer Holzplatte versteckt. Doch   
  
Der Japaner entdeckte ihn sofort und begann leise zu lachen.  
  
Vorsichtig schlich er sich an und wartete kurz. Der Buchgelehrte schaute nach   
  
einiger Zeit vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck und direkt in Heeros lächelndes   
  
Gesicht. Duo erschrak fürchterlich. Was wollte er von ihm? Ihn hier und jetzt   
  
töten? Doch Wufei hatte wirklich nichts in dem Sinne vor.  
  
"Hallöchen, du! Hast du denn die Nacht etwas gefunden?" flüsterte er mit   
  
freundlicher Stimme.  
  
"Ich habe das ganze Zimmer durchsucht."  
  
"Und? Was Interessantes gefunden?"  
  
"Absolut nichts." stotterte Duo.  
  
Heero begann zu lachen und Duo fiel ein Stein zu Herzen. Er hatte schon etwas   
  
Schlimmes befürchtet. Aber dem war nicht so und so stimmte Duo ins Lachen mit   
  
ein. Bis der Japaner plötzlich ausrastete und laut mit seinem Schwert auf dem Boden schlug und Duo zusammenzuckte.  
  
"DU IDIOT! Willst du mich verscheißern, oder was? Ich hab das ernst gemeint!" schrie der Kämpfer laut.  
  
Er drängte Duo immer weiter nach vorne bis zu dem Loch, wo die Zombies gerade   
  
wieder aktiv wurden. Sie schauten nach oben und sahen nur, wie Duos Hintern   
  
durch eine Öffnung runterhing. Dieser hatte immer noch seine Probleme mit Heeros urplötzlicher Stimmungsänderung und bemühte sich, nicht in das Loch zu fallen.  
  
"Bei dir weiß ich nie, wann du es ernst meinst und wann nicht!" schnappte er   
  
zurück.  
  
"Ich würde dir dringend raten: VERLASS DIESEN TEMPEL UND ZWAR SOFORT! ES SPUKT   
  
NÄMLICH HIER!" grollte Heero.   
  
"Dann zeig mir doch deine Gespenster! Ich w...." erwiderte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf mehr oder weniger mutig.  
  
Heero packte Duo am Kragen.  
  
"SCHWEIG JETZT! Du dummer Buchgelehrter, Geister wären keine, wenn man sie so   
  
einfach sehen könnte. Am Tag z.B. zeigen sie sich überhaupt nicht!" zischte er.  
  
Duo entfernte die Hand des Japaners von seiner Kleidung mit dem Ergebnis, das Duo noch mehr in das Loch sackte, so das die untoten Zombies in Reichweite seiner Kleidung war und nach dieser schnappten.  
  
"Ich wette, du flunkerst nur. Dann sag doch deinen Geistern, dass sie mich fangen sollen."  
  
Heero hatte genug. Er beugte sich zu dem Jungen mit dem langen Zopf runter und   
  
packte ihn wieder am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch, als   
  
der hintere Teil von Duos Kleidung abriss und den Zombies in die verschrumpelten   
  
Hände fiel. Doch Duo bemerkte es nicht.   
  
"WARUM GLAUBST DU MIR EIGENTLICH NICHT? DU WIRST NIOCH AN MICH DENKEN, WENN DEIN   
  
ARSCH IN GEFAHR IST! WENN DU NICHT GEHST, WERFE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG RAUS! MERK DIR DAS!" donnerte der Schwertkämpfer und stürmte raus.  
  
"Nur zu! Ich kann mir vorstellen, das du das tust." schrie Duo ihm hinterher.  
  
Wütend drehte sich Heero um und funkelte Duo mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.  
  
"Nicht nur das. Wart's ab! Dich werde ich auch noch töten."  
  
Dann ging er. Draußen vor der Tür blieb er stehen und seufzte.  
  
"Jetzt hab ich ihn hoffentlich ganz furchtbar erschreckt, das er freiwillig   
  
geht! Aber nur so kann ich ihn retten!" murmelte der junge Japaner zu sich.  
  
Duo indes kamen einige Zweifel, die er aber schnell wieder wegwischte.   
  
"GEISTER? Er irrt sich bestimmt."  
  
Aber so ganz wohl war ihm bei den Gedanken nicht. Was, wenn dieser Typ doch recht hatte? Wenn es hier wirklich spukte?  
  
Nein, Duo. Er wollte dich bestimmt nur erschrecken, um dich loszuwerden.  
  
Ja, so war es. Der Kung - Fu - Kämpfer wollte ihn nur erschrecken. Aber so leicht würde er Duo Maxwell nicht loswerden. Schließlich hatte Duo heute Abend ein Date mit Wufei. Und das konnte er doch nicht so einfach sausen lassen.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Duo, das der hintere Teil seiner Kleidung fehlte. Wo zur   
  
Hölle war der abgeblieben? Er sah sich um. War das etwa der Japaner gewesen? Nein, der hatte ihn ja nur vorne an der Kleidung gepackt und nicht hinten. Er zuckte nur verwirrt mit den Schultern und nahm sein Buch raus.  
  
Ihm war etwas eingefallen, was er unbedingt aufschreiben musste. Da eh alles in   
  
seinem Buch verwischt war, würde es niemanden stören. Er nahm eine Schreibfeder   
  
und ein Tintenfass raus und begann zu schreiben. Doch die störenden Geräusche aus dem Loch ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Was war nur da unten?  
  
Es wurde schließlich so schlimm, das sein Fass mit der Tinte durch eine   
  
ungeschickte Bewegung in das Loch fiel. Duo ließ den Kopf hängen. Das hatte ihm   
  
gerade noch gefehlt. Leicht murrend nahm er die Leiter und stellte sie so, das   
  
er runter klettern konnte.  
  
Aber unglücklicherweise stand die Leiter auf einem Zombie, der dort lag und ein   
  
quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab. Duo kletterte vorsichtig runter. Unten   
  
warteten nur schon die Untoten auf ihn. Würden sie ihn jetzt kriegen?  
  
Unten angekommen, blieb Duo erst einmal stehen.   
  
Nicht unbedingt gemütlich hier.  
  
Alles war dunkel, feucht, modrig, unheimlich und dann war noch dieses Gefühl,   
  
dass irgendwas hier unten war, das nicht unbedingt sehr freundlich gesinnt war.   
  
Also schnell das Tintenfass suchen und dann nur raus hier, beschloss Duo.   
  
Vorsichtig ging er weiter, nicht ahnend, dass er Gesellschaft hatte.  
  
Hinter ihm hatten zwei Zombies beschlossen, Duo etwas zu Tode erschrecken und   
  
folgten ihm langsam mit ausgestreckten Armen. Gerade als die Beiden sich den   
  
Jungen schnappen wollten, duckte Duo sich und die Beiden griffen ins Leere.   
  
Dann plötzlich richtete er sich ruckartig auf und stieß mit dem Kopf an eine   
  
alte, zersplitterte Holztür, die nach hinten fiel und die beiden Untoten   
  
zwischen anderen Holzstücken begrub. Duo hingegen rieb sich den schmerzenden   
  
Hinterkopf, ging aber dann weiter.   
  
Währenddessen sich die Zombies aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien versuchten,   
  
hatte Duo ein Fenster gefunden und wollte es aufmachen, um besser sehen zu   
  
können, wo sich seine Schreibutensilien befinden könnten. Gesagt, getan. Er   
  
räumte ein paar Holzbretter zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster, um die frische   
  
Morgenluft und etwas Sonne rein zu lassen.  
  
Die Sonne schien den Zombies aber nicht gut zu bekommen. Kaum trafen ein paar   
  
Sonnenstrahlen die Untoten, begannen diese wie wild zu quietschen und   
  
rumzuzittern und zu qualmen, bis alle sich langsam, aber sicher in ihre   
  
Bestandteile aufzulösen begannen und am Ende nur noch eine schleimige, eklige   
  
und stinkende Flüssigkeit von ihnen übrig blieb.   
  
Duo bekam von alledem nichts mit. Er streckte sich kurz und drehte sich dann um.   
  
Duos Tintenfass lag inmitten einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit. Mit zwei Fingern   
  
fischte er es aus der Flüssigkeit heraus und betrachtete dieses mit gemischten   
  
Gefühlen.   
  
Dann roch er kurz an dem schleimigen Zeug und verzog das Gesicht. Das Zeug stank   
  
so zum Himmel, das Duo kotzübel wurde. Wie eine Mischung aus verfaulten Eiern,   
  
verfaulten Fisch und ranziger Butter, die mindestens ein Jahrhundert in einem   
  
modrigen Grab gelagert hatte (Xx: würg). Er musste schnellstens hier raus.  
  
Außerdem wollte Duo noch mal ins Dorf, um sich neue Kleidung und eventuell noch   
  
etwas essen zu besorgen. Seine Kleidung war schließlich kaputt. Mal sehen, was   
  
die Leute sagen würden, wenn sie sahen, das er noch lebte. Duo kicherte leise.   
  
Die würden vielleicht Bauklötze staunen.  
  
Es war wieder Abend. Bald würde Duo wieder zum Pavillon gehen und hoffentlich   
  
wieder Wufei treffen. Zuvor ließ er aber bei einem zünftigen Abendessen noch   
  
einmal den Tag Revue passieren.   
  
Die Leute im Dorf hatten wirklich kaum ihren Augen getraut, als Duo   
  
quicklebendig vor ihnen stand. Sie konnten nur schwer glauben, das er eine Nacht   
  
im berühmt - berüchtigten Nataku - Tempel überstanden hatte. Sogar der Mann, bei   
  
dem Duo tags zuvor hatte Geld kassieren wollen und der ihn rausgeschmissen hatte, bezahlte freiwillig seine Schulden.  
  
Alle Leute folgten ihm daraufhin ungläubig und man konnte sagen, Duo war eine   
  
kleine Sensation in dem sonst so verschlafenen Dörfchen. Aber es gab auch einige   
  
merkwürdige Ereignisse. Duo hatte miterlebt, wie eine Prozession durch den Ort   
  
zog und er hätte schwören können, das er Wufei mit einer Bildrolle unterm Arm am   
  
Ende gesehen hatte.   
  
Duo hatte ihn auch gerufen, aber keine Reaktion bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte   
  
er sich doch geirrt. Anschließend, nachdem er sich neue Kleidung, etwas Essen   
  
und neue Lampions für den Heimweg beschafft hatte, wollte er das Bild kaufen,   
  
was ihn so fasziniert hatte. Aber dummerweise konnte der Händler es nicht mehr   
  
finden und so musste Duo ohne es gehen.  
  
Der Heimweg zurück zum Tempel erwies sich diesmal als nicht so unheimlich, da er   
  
diesmal drei Lampions hatte und Duo von keinen Wölfen verfolgt wurde. Trotzdem   
  
kam es ihm seltsam vor. Und plötzlich ertönte doch Wolfsgeheul, so das Duo zu   
  
dem Entschluss kam, sich doch ein wenig zu beeilen.  
  
Natürlich war es kein echtes Wolfsgeheul, sondern nur Wufei, der Duo ein wenig   
  
ärgern wollte. Die echten Wölfe hingen regungslos und tot an Stricken an einem   
  
Baum. Dort, wo Heero sie hin verfrachtet hatte. Schließlich hatte Duo den Tempel   
  
wieder erreicht und nun saß er hier und freute sich schon auf sein Date.  
  
Nach dem Essen begab Duo sich wieder zum Pavillon am See. Doch diesmal war etwas   
  
anders. Etwas Anderes, Unheimlicheres, Grausameres befand sich im Innern des   
  
Hauses und ruhte sich dort aus. Und Duo war im Begriff, ihm in die Arme zu   
  
laufen.   
  
Wufei saß gerade in seinem Zimmer, als er Duos Präsenz nahe des Pavillons spürte das, aber auch die seines Herren. Er fasste sogleich den Entschluss, dass er sofort etwas unternehmen musste. Sofort setzte er sich an sein Instrument und begann zu spielen.  
  
Duo hörte die Musik und merkte, dass sie diesmal aus einer anderen Richtung kam. Er folgte ihr und kam zu einem größeren Haus, dessen Eingang auch von zwei großen Tierstatuen gesäumt wurde. Ein Fenster des Hauses war hell erleuchtet. Ob Wufei hier etwa wohnte?  
  
Und als ob Duo es laut gesagt hätte, wurde das Fenster geöffnet und der Genannte   
  
erschien.  
  
"Wufei!" rief Duo leise.  
  
Der Chinese bemerkte ihn, schloss aber das Fenster wieder. Duo war verwirrt. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Duo schlich sich näher ran und begann wieder rufen:  
  
"Wufei! Wufei! Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Dieser versteckte sich hinter seinem Fenstervorhang. Wieso war Duo überhaupt hier? Er hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er nicht mehr zu ihm kommen sollte. Wenn seine Schwester und der Herr ihn hier sahen....  
  
Zechs würde ihn auf der Stelle töten. Im Moment war er zwar nicht da, aber das   
  
konnte sich jeden Moment ändern.  
  
Duo indes begann auf einen Baum zu klettern, bis er das Fenster erreicht hatte   
  
und klopfte. Wufei zögerte einen langen Augenblick, öffnete aber dann doch das   
  
Fenster und sah Duo ganz nah vor sich.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht wiederkommen."  
  
"Aber Wu...."  
  
Dieser sah Duo kurz an und zog ihn dann an seinem Arm ins Zimmer und schloss das   
  
Fenster hastig, nachdem er sich noch einmal schnell umgesehen.  
  
"Komm erst mal rein!"  
  
Duo sah sich um. Das war also Wufeis Zimmer. Er ging immer weiter rein. Der Raum war einfach, sah aber 1000mal gemütlicher als sein eigener im Tempel aus.  
  
"Warum bist du hier? Du hättest nicht kommen dürfen." fragte Wufei und wurde   
  
leicht nervös.  
  
"Ich reise morgen ab."   
  
"Oh! Morgen schon?" erwiderte der Chinese etwas enttäuscht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Obgleich er den Buchgelehrten sehr mochte, war eine Liaison unmöglich. Schließlich war er ein Geist und Duo ein Mensch.  
  
"J...Ja. Aber ich werde wiederkommen, um dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte Duo and schaute in Wufeis engelsgleiches Gesicht.  
  
Dieser wurde plötzlich immer nervöser. Er wusste, spürte, dass seine Schwester jeden Moment kommen konnte. Irgendwie musste er versuchen, den anderen Jungen zu verstecken. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Durch die Wand konnte er bereits die Schatten von drei Frauen erkennen.   
  
"Verdammt! Auch das noch!" fluchte Wufei.  
  
"Was ist los?" wollte Duo wissen, der sich wunderte, warum der Andere plötzlich so hektisch wurde.  
  
Doch der hatte im Moment andere Sorgen. Wie zum Beispiel Duo verstecken. Er sah   
  
sich und entdeckte nur seine Wanne. Na ja, es blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig und es war besser als gar nichts. Er packte Duo am Arm und zerrte in die Richtung des Badegefäßes.  
  
"Meine Schwester kommt. Sie darf dich nicht hier finden. Sie hat nämlich eine   
  
feine Nase. Am besten versteckst du dich hier im Wasser und gibst keinen Mucks   
  
von dir. Verstanden?"   
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte Wufei Duo, bevor dieser protestieren konnte, unter   
  
Wasser. Und das keinen Moment zu spät. Kaum war Duo unter Wasser, öffnete sich   
  
Wufeis Zimmertür und drei weibliche Geister traten ein. Es war Une mit zwei Dienerinnen. Alle drei sahen Wufei, wie er auf den Boden hockte und in einer Rolle las.  
  
Duo tauchte vorsichtig auf, um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Der Chinese warf ihm einen versteckten Blick zu, der ihm bedeutete, wieder auf Tauchstation zu gehen. Kurz, bevor er wieder abtauchte, erblickte er ein Bild an der Wald, das ihm sehr   
  
bekannt vorkam. Es war das gleiche Bild, das er beim Händler im Dorf gesehen   
  
hatte. Äußerst seltsam.  
  
Dann tauchte er wieder unter. Indessen trat Une näher. Sie war viel älter als Wufei und trug ein blassrosafarbenes Gewand und hatte einen Teil ihrer hellbraunen Haare zu einer länglichen Rolle nach oben frisiert.   
  
"Liebster Bruder Wufei...."  
  
Dieser sah von seiner Schriftrolle auf und funkelte die ältere Frau an.  
  
"Ich weiß. Der Herr erwartet uns schon längst. Ich bin gleich fertig. Und nebenbei...ICH BIN NICHT DEIN BRUDER! Also tu nicht so, als ob wir verwandt wären!"  
  
Une funkelte ihn ebenfalls an, lächelte dann aber.  
  
"Wie du wünschst, MEIN BRUDER!"  
  
Wufei wollte schon etwas sagen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde es stürmisch draußen und das Fenster flog auf und ein Schatten flog in Wufeis Zimmer hinein. Es näherte sich der kleinen Gruppe mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Eine Sekunde später erhielt der Chinese einen schmerzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht und wurde über den Boden geschleudert.  
  
Wufei fasste sich an seine schmerzende Lippe. Sie war leicht geschwollen und   
  
blutete.   
  
Als er aufblickte, sah er Zechs dastehen. Der Dämon hatte wie üblich seine   
  
schwarzen, reich bestickten Gewänder an und seine platinblonden Haare waren zur   
  
Hälfte zu einer bizarren, halbmondartigen Frisur frisiert worden. Und Zechs sah   
  
ziemlich wütend aus.   
  
Zechs packte Wufei schmerzhaft an dessen Haaren. Dieser schrie leise vor Schmerz   
  
auf.  
  
"Du kleiner Hurensohn. Ich weiß genau, dass du jemanden versteckst! Einen dieser Sterblichen! Wo ist er?" schrie er wütend.  
  
"Aber nein. Ich verstecke niemanden!" stotterte Wufei und versuchte, Zechs'   
  
Griff zu lockern.  
  
Aber dieser verstärkte ihn nur noch und näherte sich Wufeis Gesicht bis auf   
  
wenige Millimeter. Der Chinese spürte den kalten Atem des Dämons auf seiner Haut und biss seine Zähne zusammen, um nicht etwas Falsches zu sagen, was er später dann nur bereuen würde.  
  
"Und ich sage, du lügst!" flüsterte Zechs dem Jungen ins Ohr und gab Une einen   
  
unsichtbaren Wink.  
  
Une lächelte kalt und ließ ein weißes Stück Stoff vor Wufei auf den Boden   
  
fallen. Dieser erstarrte. Das war doch die Nachricht, die er hatte Duo zukommen   
  
lassen. Wie kam die ausgerechnet in ihren Besitz?  
  
Zechs konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wurde dann aber wieder wütend.   
  
"Du hast es gewagt, mich zu verhöhnen. Ich fürchte, ich muss dich bestrafen. Une, meine Peitsche!"  
  
Die Geisterfrau gab Zechs seine Peitsche und dieser schlug ein paar Mal damit auf dem Boden, bevor er sich wieder Wufei zuwandte und auf diesen in blinder Rage mit der Peitsche einzuschlagen begann. Dabei schrie er wütend:  
  
"Du tust gefälligst, was ich dir sage. Sonst zerstöre ich deine Asche und du   
  
wirst dich für immer in Luft auflösen."  
  
Wufei wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und musste jetzt dafür bezahlen. Der Chinese ertrug jeden Schlag mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Obgleich er ein Geist war, schmerzte sein Rücken wie verrückt. Es tat ihm nicht nur physisch, sondern auch seelisch weh. Aber Wufei würde dem Dämon nicht die Genugtuung geben, die dieser haben wollte, indem er vor den Augen des Dämons zu schreien begann. Egal, wie sehr alles schmerzte.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Zechs sich aber bald wieder beruhigt und ließ die Peitsche fallen.  
  
"Versorgt seine Wunden." wies er Une an.  
  
Diese winkte eine der Dienerinnen heran, die ein Tablett mit kleinen Töpfen, die   
  
verschiedene Salben enthielten, in ihren Händen hielt. Une zog Wufeis Kleidung   
  
vom Oberkörper runter und begann, die roten Striemen, die sich auf seinem Rücken   
  
zu bilden begannen, wortlos zu verarzten.   
  
Zechs sah zu und sprach weiter:  
  
"Weil es dein erstes Vergehen ist, werde ich dir ausnahmsweise noch mal   
  
vergeben. Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich an meine Schwester, die Schwarze Fürstin, verkauft habe. Sie war sehr interessiert an dir und ich kann meinem kleinen Schwesterlein nun mal keinen Wunsch ausschlagen. Ich hab Dich ihr versprochen. Sie mag zwar keine Schönheit sein, dafür ist sie aber um so mächtiger und du wirst sie in drei Tagen heiraten. Und wir wollen doch nicht ihren Zorn zu spüren   
  
bekommen, oder?  
  
Ich meine, ich kann ihr Interesse verstehen. Nicht viele Leute haben solch einen wunderschönen und makellosen Körper und das passende Gesicht dazu wie du. I wage es sogar zu sagen, dass ich einen Hauch von Eifersucht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diesen Körper, den ich schon so oft kosten durfte, für alle Ewigkeit besitzen darf, in meinem Herzen fühle! Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht komme ich ja mal zu Besuch und sie leiht dich mir für einige Stunden aus!  
  
Dann können wir ja wieder etwas Spaß haben, ganz wie in alten Zeiten! Und ich bin sicher, meine Schwester wird uns gerne Gesellschaft leisten. Du weißt ja, dass der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm fällt!" sagt der Baumdämon, während er seine Augen an Wufeis entblößten Rücken runterwandern ließ.  
  
Wufei fühlte einen Schauer seinen Rücken runterrieseln, als der Dämon ihn geistig auszog. Überhaupt war ihn während Zechs' ganzer Rede übel geworden. Allein schon der Gedanke an beide Monster...mit ihm... war genug, um sich zu wünschen, dass er lieber tot sein würde als noch länger hier zu sein.  
  
Währenddessen wechselte Zechs das Thema, während Une fertig mit dem Verarzten wurde.   
  
"Gott, ich hab so einen Hunger. Ich brauche unbedingt heute Nacht noch ein   
  
menschliches Opfer."  
  
"Ich werde euch noch eins besorgen, Herr!" sagte Wufei und zog vorsichtig seine   
  
Kleidung wieder an.   
  
"Das ist schön. Wer weiß? Vielleicht werde ich mich noch erkenntlich zeigen! Du   
  
weißt schon, was ich meine."   
  
Der Dämon strich mit seinem linken Zeigefinger sanft über Wufeis verletzte Lippe   
  
und begann zu lachen.  
  
"Une, du solltest dir ein Beispiel an deinem Bruder nehmen! UND JETZT KOMM! WIR   
  
GEHEN."  
  
Une warf dem Chinesen noch einen eiskalten Blick zu und folgte dann Zechs, der schon gegangen war. Dieser blieb allein zurück. Er wusste, was der Dämon meinte.   
  
Schließlich hatte Zechs ihm schon oft seine 'Dankbarkeit' gezeigt in dem   
  
vergangenen Monaten.  
  
Und das, obwohl er eigentlich gern darauf verzichtet hätte. Aber Wufei hatte   
  
sich nun mal nicht wehren können. Zechs war nun mal mächtiger als er und hatte   
  
außerdem ein wichtiges Pfand in seiner Hand, mit dem er ihn kontrollieren   
  
konnte.  
  
Ein lautes Keuchen riss den Geisterjungen aus seinen Tagträumen. Ein klatschnasser und nach Luft schnappender Duo, der sich am Rand der Wanne festhielt, fiel in sein Blickfeld. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Hatte er Duo doch glatt vergessen.   
  
"Mann, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich die Luft solange anhalten kann.   
  
Brauche...Luft!" keuchte Duo.  
  
Wufei half Duo aus dem kalten Wasser und dieser bemerkte erst jetzt die   
  
verletzte Lippe. Schockiert sah er sie an.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Deine Lippe ist verletzt!"  
  
Duo wollte die verletzte Lippe berühren, doch Wufei hielt ihn davon ab.   
  
"Es ist nichts. Aber du musst jetzt wirklich gehen."  
  
"Aber ich...!"  
  
"Gehe zum Pavillon am Wasser und warte dort auf mich. Okay?"  
  
Duo nickte kurz und ging den gleichen Weg zurück, den er gekommen war und dann   
  
weiter bis zum See, wo er auf seinen Schwarm wartete.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku   
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Teil 3 ist fertig. Liebt ihr ihn? Hasst ihr ihn? Wollt ihr mehr? Dann schreibt   
  
mir: Terrenisweb.de  
  
Bis denn  
  
- Eure Terrenis-chan O 


	5. TEIL I 4 Ein seltsames Benehmen

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
5. Erkenntnisse  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Duo rannte wieder, wie zwei Nächte zuvor, durch den Wald auf der Suche nach   
  
Wufei. Wo konnte dieser bloß abgeblieben sein? Er ging immer weiter in den Wald   
  
hinein. Dabei ging ihm Heeros Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
  
...Du musst wissen, ich bin kein Mensch...  
  
Quatsch. Wieso sollte er denn keiner sein? Nun ja. Zugegeben, vielleicht war er   
  
doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber trotzdem....  
  
Er hielt inne, als er vor sich eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend, im   
  
Unterholz stehen sah. Die langen, dunklen Haare, die Kleidung. Das musste er   
  
sein. Ohne nachzudenken, lief Duo hin.  
  
"Wu? Bist du das?"  
  
Als Duo nahe genug war, drehte die Gestalt sich um und er zuckte zurück. Das war   
  
auf keinen Fall sein Wufei, sondern eine Frau mit eiskalten Blick, welcher ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Genauer gesagt, es war Une, die hier auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich hab mich geirrt. Ich hab jemand anders gesucht!" stammelte   
  
Duo und machte eine Kehrtwendung, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen.  
  
Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Une ihm folgen würde. Schließlich hatte   
  
sie ihn sich als ihr nächstes Opfer ausgesucht.   
  
"Nicht so eilig, mein Hübscher!" grollte sie.  
  
Und innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und   
  
wurde zu einer teuflischen Grimasse. Mit einem grellen Schrei erhob sie sich in   
  
die Luft und stürzte sich auf den armen Duo, der panisch die Flucht nach vorne   
  
antrat.   
  
Sie hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich erwischt, hätte nicht plötzlich Wufei ihren   
  
Weg gekreuzt und sie mit einem gezielten Tritt aus der Bahn geworfen. Fluchend schlug Une hart auf dem Boden auf.  
  
"Wu. Gott sei Dank!"  
  
Duo umarmte ihn. Doch schon rappelte Une sich wieder auf und da bemerkte der Chinese noch einen zweiten Ankömmling, der sich aus einem anderen Teil des Waldes näherte. Es war Heero, bereit, jeder Art von Spuk den Garaus zu machen. Der Geisterjunge musste jetzt schnell reagieren und zog Duo mit sich.  
  
Une, die mittlerweile wieder stand und mehr als stinksauer war, machte sich an   
  
ihre Verfolgung. Doch kaum war sie in der Luft, bemerkte Heero sie und mit einem   
  
Riesensalto und einem wilden Kampfschrei kam er auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit   
  
einem Hieb seines Schwertes den Kopf ab, der daraufhin in die Gegend rollte   
  
(xx).  
  
"Hab ich dich."   
  
Doch so ganz tot war Une noch nicht. Ihr Körper taumelte immer noch durch die   
  
Gegend und kämpfte mit dem jungen Schwertkämpfer. Aber darum kümmerte sich Heero ganz schnell. Er malte blitzschnell mit Farbe auf seine linke Handfläche ein Yin - und Yang – Zeichen und schrie eine magische Formel.  
  
Das Zeichen begann zu glühen und Wufei schleuderte die entstehende Energie in   
  
Richtung Geisterkörper, der daraufhin in einer großen Explosion zerstört wurde.  
  
"Und wieder einer weniger!" murmelte er zufrieden.  
  
Währenddessen flohen Duo und Heero weiter durch den Wald, bis sie die Stelle   
  
erreichten, wo Duo sein Pferd gelassen hatte und beide stoppten.  
  
"Duo. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier allein lasse! Aber hast du das gesehen?   
  
Dieser Kung - Fu - Mann hat dieser Frau einfach den Kopf abgeschlagen!"  
  
"Das ist meine Schwester gewesen......irgendwie!"  
  
Duo starrte Wufei entgeistert an. Das war seine Schwester gewesen?   
  
"Echt jetzt?" fragte er.  
  
"Keine Bange, ich hab sie wirklich nicht gemocht!"  
  
Trotzdem konnte man das nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen. Schließlich war es ein Schwerverbrechen, jemanden zu töten. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.   
  
Duo stieg auf das Pferd und zog Wufei hinterher, so das dieser hinter ihm saß.  
  
"Was soll das, Duo?"  
  
"Wir müssen zur Polizei. Schließlich hat dieser Kämpfer deine Schwester getötet!" grinste Duo und ritt los.  
  
"Aber ich kann nicht...."   
  
"Keine Bange, wir schaffen das schon."  
  
Beide ritten wie der Teufel durch den dunklen Wald. Doch der Chinese wusste, dass er nicht bei Duo bleiben konnte. Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht tat er etwas, was er nicht tun wollte, aber musste. Als Duo sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, was Wufei machte, war dieser weg. Verschwunden.  
  
Traurig und verwirrt schaute er sich um, aber es war keine Seele zu sehen. Ob   
  
ihn der Kung - Fu - Kämpfer erwischt hatte? Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt Hilfe.  
  
Eine Trommel erklang. Zwei Männer zündeten Feuer in einer Schale an, um die   
  
Gerichtsstube zu erhellen. Dann kamen wieder andere rein und jeder von ihnen   
  
schnappte sich einen Stab, um aufzupassen. Das waren die Wächter oder Soldaten   
  
der Station. Was das Ganze sollte?  
  
Nun, nach einem langen Ritt hatte Duo ein Dorf erreicht und den dortigen Richter   
  
aus dem Bett getrommelt, um ihn seine Beschwerden vorzutragen. Dieser war   
  
natürlich nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem eine Tagung   
  
einberufen.  
  
Nun saß er, ein Mann im mittleren Alter, in seinem Richterstuhl und sein   
  
Assistent stand neben ihm, der ihm irgendetwas wegen der Kosten ins Ohr   
  
flüsterte. Duo kniete vor ihm, das Gesicht auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Nun, weswegen bist du hier, Fremder. Warum störst du meinen kostbaren Schlaf?   
  
Wache, gebt ihm 30 Hiebe." lamentierte der Richter immer noch schlaftrunken.  
  
"Nein, besser 60!" verdoppelte sein Assistent.  
  
"Bitte nicht, Euer Ehren. Sonst vergesse ich doch alles wieder!" jammerte Duo.   
  
Er war doch nur hierher gekommen, um den Richter zu sagen, das er den Mann auf   
  
den Steckbrief gesehen hatte und jetzt sollte er dafür noch Prügel einstecken?  
  
"Er muss ein paar Hiebe bekommen, sonst kommen wir nicht an unser Geld!"   
  
flüsterte der Assistent dem Richter ins Ohr.  
  
Dieser nickte nur und nippte an seinem Getränk.  
  
"Verprügelt ihn!" wies der Assistent die Wachen an.   
  
Diese wollten gerade den Befehl ausführen, aber Duo unterbrach sie.  
  
"A...Aber ich wollte doch nur sagen, das ich den Mörder Narbengesicht Liu gesehen   
  
habe."  
  
Der Richter verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk bei diesen Worten. Sein   
  
Assistent konnte gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern.  
  
"Narbengesicht Liu?" flüsterte der Beamte zu ihm.  
  
"Euer Ehren, das ist ein Verbrecher, auf dem eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt ist.   
  
Aber wir haben ihn heute früh verhaftet!" flüsterte der Assistent zurück.  
  
Der Richter ging ein Licht auf. Anscheinend wollte der Junge ihm bloß die Prämie   
  
abluchsen. Aber da hatte sich dieser verrechnet.  
  
"BIST DU VERRÜCKT? Ich meine, ich bin bekannt für meine Geldgier, aber du bist   
  
ja noch schlimmer. Du wirst mich nicht um meine Prämie bringen. Ich werde dich   
  
zu Tode prügeln lassen. WACHEEEEE!!!" schrie er.   
  
"Macht schon!!!" fügte sein Assistent hinzu.  
  
Die Wachen hoben ihre Stöcke und begannen auf dem armen Duo einzuprügeln. Dieser   
  
schützte seinen Kopf, so gut es ging, mit seinen Händen.  
  
"Aber ich habe ihn wirklich gesehen!" stammelte Duo, froh, dass die Wachen mit   
  
ihrer Tortur aufgehört hatten.   
  
"Nun gut. Wen haben wir denn nun wirklich im Gefängnis?" fragte der Richter   
  
nach.  
  
"Na Narbengesicht Liu, Euer Ehren!" erwiderte sein Assistent.   
  
"Aber vielleicht haben sie den Falschen erwischt!" warf der langhaarige Junge   
  
ein.  
  
"Er könnte recht haben!" flüsterte der Assistent dem Beamten ins Ohr.  
  
"In Ordnung. Holt Liu her!!!" wies dieser zwei Wachen an und sein Assistent   
  
wiederholte die Anweisung.  
  
Duo seufzte auf vor Erleichterung. Wenigstens hatte er für ein paar Minuten   
  
Ruhe. Hoffentlich. Währenddessen war dem Assistenten etwas eingefallen, was den   
  
Richter noch interessieren könnte.  
  
"Euer Ehren, wenn er ihn wirklich gesehen hat, müssen wir die Prämie   
  
zurückgeben."  
  
"WAS? Auf keinen Fall! SCHLAGT IHN!"  
  
Und wieder ging die ganze Sache von vorne los. Doch diesmal entging Duo der   
  
Prügel. Denn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel erklang eine Stimme, die Duo nur zu   
  
bekannt vorkam.  
  
"HALT! AUFHÖREN!"  
  
Mit einem Riesensatz sprang Heero von der Decke, landete auf dem Boden und   
  
machte noch ein paar Saltos, bevor er zum Stehen kam. Die Soldaten stellten sich   
  
ihm entgegen und der Richter und sein Assistent verkrochen sich sofort unter dem   
  
Tisch.  
  
"Bitte tun sie uns nichts." jammerten sie.  
  
Auch Duo wich erschreckt zurück.  
  
"Das ist er!"  
  
Doch als der Assistent vorsichtig seinen Kopf raus steckte und sich den jungen   
  
Mann genauer ansah, erkannte er ihn plötzlich.  
  
"Aber das ist doch Heero Yui, der berühmte Heero Yui."  
  
"Heero Yui?" fragte Duo verwirrt. Hatte er sich etwa geirrt?  
  
Der Assistent ging in Heeros Richtung und scheuchte dabei die Wachen zurück.   
  
"Kennt ihr denn nicht Heero Yui? Er ist berühmt in 26 Provinzen für seinen   
  
Kampf gegen die Korruption. Was verschafft uns die zweifelhafte Ehre ihres Besuches?"   
  
Heero schnaubte nur verächtlich und zeigte auf Duo, der immer noch auf dem Richtertisch hockte.   
  
"Ich bin wegen meinem Bruder hier!"   
  
"Glaubt ihm nicht. Er ist ein Mörder." schrie Duo.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick brachten zwei Wachen einen Mann her und der Assistent   
  
verglich den Steckbrief mit ihm.   
  
"Wir haben wirklich Narbengesicht Liu gefangen, Euer Ehren!"  
  
Zufrieden ließ er den Gefangenen wieder abführen und der Richter setzte sich   
  
beruhigt wieder auf seinen Stuhl, scheuchte vorher Duo von seinem Tisch   
  
herunter.   
  
"Okay. Und wo soll nun dieser Mord geschehen sein, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Äh...im Nataku - Tempel!" sagte Duo.  
  
Kaum hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen, kam ein böiger Wind auf und ließ die   
  
Flammen erlöschen. Zu Tode erschrocken, stoben die Wachen auseinander und auch   
  
die beiden Beamten waren kurz davor, abzuhauen. Ausgerechnet an diesem   
  
verfluchten Ort, wo die Geister und Monster ihr Unwesen trieben.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Da kann ich leider nichts machen! Ist nicht mein Gebiet! Die   
  
Sitzung ist geschlossen. Gute Nacht!"   
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Beiden und Duo blieb allein mit Heero zurück. Der Japaner wandte sich Duo zu und dieser hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, zu fliehen.  
  
"Hör zu. Ich bin wirklich nicht kein Mörder. Auch wenn du das denkst!"  
  
"Aber ich habe es doch genau gesehen, wie du dieser Frau den Kopf abgeschlagen   
  
hast."  
  
"Sie war kein Mensch, sondern ein Geist!"  
  
"E...Ein Geist? Aber Wufei, diese Frau.... Ich weiß, das sie hinter dem Tempel   
  
wohnt." stammelte Duo. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, nicht begreifen, was   
  
Heero ihm erzählte und sah ihn mit Unglauben an.  
  
Heero schaute Duo ernst an.  
  
"Hinter dem Tempel wohnt niemand. Alles, was sich hinter dem Tempel befindet,   
  
ist ein Massengrab."  
  
"Ein Massengrab?"   
  
"Seit den Unruhen vor ein paar Jahren sind die meisten Leute weggezogen. Die   
  
Geräusche, die man des Nachts hört, stammen von Geistern und Monstern. "  
  
"G...Geister? Das glaube ich nicht."   
  
Der junge Schwertkämpfer packte Duo am Kragen.  
  
"Dann komm mit und ich zeige es dir!"  
  
Duo schluckte schwer und nickte. Er fand es schwer, an so etwas wie Geister zu   
  
glauben. Er würde abwarten, ob Wufei Recht hatte. Zumindest hatte er keine   
  
Angst vor diesem mehr. Kurz darauf ritten beide zurück zum Nataku - Tempel.   
  
Heero führte Duo an eine Stelle, wo lauter Grabsteine standen. Die meisten davon   
  
waren schon umgefallen oder standen zumindest schon sehr schief. Und alle   
  
waren schon fast mit Unkraut überwuchert. Wufei und Duo bahnten sich ihren Weg   
  
durch den Friedhof.  
  
Das ist also diese Grabstätte. Er hat also doch recht gehabt. dachte Duo und   
  
fühlte sich auf einmal etwas unwohl hier.   
  
Aber das war noch nicht die Krönung. Die wartete erst noch auf ihn. Vorsichtig   
  
näherte er sich einen Grabstein, der aus unerklärlichen Gründen Duos   
  
Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Langsam schob er das Unkraut zur Seite und seine   
  
Augen wurden immer weiter und größer, als er die Inschrift darauf las.  
  
'HIER RUHT UNSER GELIEBTER SOHN.........WUFEI CHANG'  
  
Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Sein geliebter Wufei war tot. Er hatte sich in einen Geist verliebt.   
  
Duo starrte wie im Schock auf die Inschrift des Grabes. Er konnte es immer   
  
noch nicht fassen. Sein Wufei war ein Geist. Dabei hatte er wirklich geglaubt,   
  
einen Menschen vor sich zu haben.  
  
"Glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte Heero ihn.  
  
Duo konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu nicken. Er war noch immer wie weggetreten.   
  
Sein Wufei ein Geist? Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können?   
  
Heero wunderte sich über Duos seltsames Verhalten und folgte dessen Blick zur Inschrift des Grabsteines. Chang Wufei. Oh ja, er konnte sich noch an den chinesischen Jungen erinnern, der hier in den Räumen des Tempels vor genau einem Jahr gestorben war. Seltsamerweise hatten sich seitdem die Tode von jungen Männern in der Umgebung gehäuft.  
  
Der Japaner runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob das wirklich alles nur ein großer Zufall war. Und warum starrte der Buchgelehrte immerzu auf den Grabstein?  
  
"Kanntest du ihn?" fragte Heero.  
  
"Du würdest es nicht glauben!" antwortete Duo.  
  
"Versuch's!"  
  
Duo seufzte.  
  
"Okay, womit soll ich beginnen? Ich traf ihn zum ersten Mal vor ein paar Nächten. Er war so nett zu mir und deshalb haben wir uns wieder und wieder bis letzte Nacht getroffen. Aber jetzt finde ich heraus, dass er ein Geist ist und ich bin echt verwirrt, verstehst du?"  
  
Der Japaner nickte.   
  
"Ich bin erstaunt, dass er dich noch nicht getötet hat!"  
  
"Weißt du, warum er es gemacht hat?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht braucht er dich noch!"  
  
"Aber was hätte er für einen Nutzen?"  
  
Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Geister sind wie Menschen. Sie benutzen einander, um das zu kriegen, was sie   
  
wollen. Da besteht kein Unterschied. Das Beste ist, du gehst sofort, bevor es   
  
dunkel wird." sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Himmel.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Ich werde mich schon um das Geisterproblem und diesen Wufei kümmern. Es ist   
  
besser so!"   
  
"Aber tu ihm bitte nichts. Er ist wirklich nicht böse!" flehte Duo den jungen   
  
Schwertkämpfer an.  
  
Heero starrte den Gelehrten an.  
  
"Fein. Wenn's denn sein muss!"  
  
Duo nickte dankbar und machte sich auf den Weg. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte,   
  
durch das Unterholz zu seinem Pferd. Doch auf halbem Wege fiel das Bild, das   
  
Wufei ihm geschenkt hatte, aus seiner Rückentrage und blieb im feuchten Gras   
  
liegen.  
  
Zuerst wollte Duo es liegen lassen, aber aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen konnte   
  
er nicht. Langsam ging er zurück und hob es auch. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler,   
  
jetzt zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er dem Japaner helfen. Duo wusste zwar noch nicht, wie, aber er musste Wufei einfach helfen.   
  
Anscheinend dachte Heero das Gleiche, denn dieser stand plötzlich vor Duo.   
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht und es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn du hier bleibst!"  
  
"Ich weiß. Wenn ich bleibe, wird Wufei bestimmt zu mir kommen."  
  
"Genau. Dann kann ich alle Geister auf einmal erledigen. Falls du dich nämlich   
  
entscheidest, hier zu bleiben, werden die Geister auf jeden Fall zu dir kommen.   
  
Und wenn Wufei kommt, dann läute das und ich werde kommen und dich retten!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Heero eine kleine Glocke aus seiner Kleidung und gab sie   
  
Duo. Dieser betrachtete sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Du willst mich als Köder, um sie heranzulocken?" fragte Duo.  
  
"Stimmt. Die Geister sind leider böse auf mich. Diese Monster sind leider   
  
ziemlich mächtig."  
  
"Kannst du sie besiegen?"  
  
"NATÜRLICH! DAS BÖSE WIRD NIEMALS DAS GUTE BESIEGEN!"   
  
Heero klang etwas beleidigt.  
  
"Dann mach ich es!" erwiderte Duo.  
  
"Dann komm!"  
  
Es war mal wieder Nacht. Duo und Heero waren zurück im Nataku - Tempel und   
  
bereiteten sich auf ihren Kampf vor. Der Japaner gab Duo noch ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, auf dem sich fremdartige Zeichen befanden. Dieser schlug sie auf und sah dieselben Zeichen. Es war in einer Sprache geschrieben, die Duo nicht lesen konnte.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Eine Sutra (2). Für den Notfall. Keine Bange, es hilft gegen übernatürliche Kräfte wie Geister und andere Kreaturen."  
  
"Oh! Dankeschön!" sagte Duo und umklammerte das Buch ganz fest.  
  
"Okay, ich warte dann auf dein Signal! Und vergiss es ja nicht!" sagte Heero.  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Schwertkämpfer und Duo blieb allein zurück, immer die Worte wiederholend, die der Japaner ihm gesagt hatte. Doch da tauchte letzterer noch einmal auf.  
  
"He. Hör auf, zu beten, sonst werden die Geister nie kommen."   
  
"Entschuldigung!" stammelte sich Duo und hörte sofort auf.  
  
Dann ließ Heero ihn wieder allein und Duo wurde plötzlich sehr nervös. So ganz   
  
allein in einem Tempel, in dem es spukte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so   
  
glänzende Idee gewesen. Hastig schloss er alle Türen und Fenster und begann zu   
  
warten, die Glocke fest in der Hand haltend.   
  
Heero wartete indes in einem Baum, von wo er einen besseren Überblick hatte.   
  
Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Alles, was sie taten, war   
  
Warten.  
  
Wufei beobachtete den Tempel aus sicherer Entfernung. Er wusste, dass Duo zurückgekommen war, zusammen mit diesem Schwertkämpfer. Dies bedeutete, dass Duo nun definitiv die Wahrheit über ihn kannte. Aber das war nun alles egal. Unbewusst berührte der Chinese seine verletzte Schulter. Zechs war so rasend vor Wut geworden, als er den Verlust von Une bemerkt hatte und hatte ihn fast bewusstlos geprügelt.  
  
Aber noch schlimmer war gewesen, dass der Dämon das mit ihm und Duo rausgekriegt hatte. Seltsamerweise hatte Zechs auf die Bestrafung verzichtet, dafür aber von ihm verlangt, dass er ihm Duo als nächstes Opfer servierte. Keine Strafe der Welt hätte schlimmer sein können als das. Aber es war seine letzte Chance, die er bekommen würde.  
  
"Nun denn mal los, Wufei!" murmelte der Chinese, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.  
  
Unglücklicherweise funktionierte es nicht.   
  
Der Wind wehte über den Friedhof und brachte die Glocken am Pavillon zum   
  
Klingen. Heero und Duo warteten beide gespannt darauf, dass das, was auch immer   
  
hier sein Unwesen trieb, endlich auftauchen würde. Obwohl Duo die Angst fast   
  
lähmte, wenn er nach draußen sah.  
  
So dunkel, so unheimlich, so neblig, so still. Und dann erst dieses Warten. Es   
  
machte ihn verrückt. Es waren zwar bestimmt nur ein paar Minuten vergangen, aber   
  
sie erschienen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Draußen wurde es immer stürmischer. Und   
  
plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Duo schreckte zusammen. Wer oder was konnte das nur sein? Vielleicht ein Dämon oder etwas ähnliches, dass versuchte, ihn zu töten. Langsam schlich er   
  
sich zur Tür. Es klopfte wieder.  
  
"W...Wer ist da?" stotterte er.   
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"W...Wer ist da?" wiederholte Duo seine Frage.  
  
Und wieder kam keine Antwort.  
  
Duo wurde langsam unheimlich zumute. Er zitterte vor Angst und obwohl er kein   
  
gutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, beschloss er, die Tür zu öffnen. Vorsichtig   
  
machte er sie auf. Aber seine Augen wurden weit, als er sah, wer draußen stand.   
  
Es war Wufei.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Das Sutra / Sanskrit : altindischer Lehrtext in knappster metrischer   
  
Formulierung, die sich leicht dem Gedächtnis einprägt. Die Sutren schließen an   
  
die vedischen Offenbarungen an, sind vielfach nur im Zusammenhang mit diesen   
  
verständlich und behandeln religiöse Riten, geistliches und weltliches Recht,   
  
Grammatik, Metrik, Astronomie (Quelle: wissen.de)   
  
Böser Cliffhanger. fies lach Diese Fic nähert sich langsam, aber sicher dem Ende. Ich plane schon an Teil 2.  
  
Feedy bitte an mich: Terrenisweb.de  
  
Bis denn  
  
- Eure Terrenis-chan 


	6. TEIL I 5 Erkenntnisse

~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Titel: A Gundam Wing Ghoststory I  
Teil : 5/?  
Autor: Terrenis  
eMail: terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
Fanfiction Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG-14 (?)  
Warnung: AU, OOC (aber total), darkfic, angst, fantasy, shounen-ai, lime, death   
Pairing: 1x2, 1x6, 1xR, 3x4 ...  
Kommentar: Eine Geistergeschichte der besonderen Art ...  
Disclaim.: Die Jungs und der Film, der in dieser Fanfic als Vorlage diente,   
gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern und Firmen und ich kann daher   
kein Geld damit verdienen.  
C&C: Immer willkommen und erwünscht (^_^: Sonst streike ich).   
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S  
P  
O  
I  
L  
E  
R  
S  
P  
A  
C  
E  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Baumdämon: Zechs   
Buchgelehrter: Duo  
Geistermädchen(in diesem Fall doch eher Geisterjunge): Heero  
Mönch: Wufei  
Heeros Geisterschwester: Lady Une  
Schwarze Fürstin : Relena  
  
**...** Geschichte  
Gedanken  
//...// Telepathie  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo rannte wieder, wie zwei Nächte zuvor, durch den Wald auf der Suche nach   
Heero. Wo konnte dieser bloß abgeblieben sein? Er ging immer weiter in den Wald   
hinein. Dabei ging ihm Heeros Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
  
*...Du mußt wissen, ich bin kein Mensch...*  
  
Quatsch. Wieso sollte er denn keiner sein? Nun ja. Zugegeben, vielleicht war er   
doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber trotzdem....  
  
Er hielt inne, als er vor sich eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend, im   
Unterholz stehen sah. Die langen, braunen Haare, die Kleidung. Das mußte er   
sein. Ohne nachzudenken, lief Duo hin.  
  
"Heero? Bist du das?"  
  
Als Duo nahe genug war, drehte die Gestalt sich um und er zuckte zurück. Das war   
auf keinen Fall sein Heero, sondern eine Frau mit eiskalten Blick. Genauer   
gesagt, es war Une, die hier auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich hab mich geirrt. Ich hab jemand anders gesucht," stammelte   
Duo und machte eine Kehrtwendung, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen.  
  
Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Une ihm folgen würde. Schließlich hatte   
sie ihn sich als ihr nächstes Opfer ausgesucht.   
  
"Nicht so eilig, mein Hübscher!" schrie sie.  
  
Und innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und   
wurde zu einer teuflischen Grimasse. Mit einem grellen Schrei erhob sie sich in   
die Luft und stürzte sich auf den armen Duo, der panisch die Flucht nach vorne   
antrat.   
  
Sie hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich erwischt, hätte nicht plötzlich Heero ihren   
Weg gekreuzt und sie mit einem gezielten Tritt aus der Bahn geworfen. Une schlug   
hart auf dem Boden auf.  
  
"Heero. Gottseidank!"  
  
Duo umarmte ihn. Doch schon rappelte Une sich wieder auf und da bemerkte Heero   
noch einen zweiten Ankömmling, der sich aus einem anderen Teil des Waldes   
näherte. Es war Wufei, bereit, jeder Art von Spuk den Garaus zu machen. Heero   
mußte jetzt schnell reagieren und zog Duo schnell mit sich.  
  
Une, die mittlerweile wieder stand und mehr als stinksauer war, machte sich an   
ihre Verfolgung. Doch kaum war sie in der Luft, bemerkte Wufei sie und mit einem   
Riesensalto und einem wilden Kampfschrei kam er auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit   
einem Hieb seines Schwertes den Kopf ab, der daraufhin in die Gegend rollte   
(x_x).  
  
"Hab ich dich."   
  
Doch so ganz tot war Une noch nicht. Ihr Körper taumelte immer noch durch die   
Gegend und kämpfte mit dem jungen Mönch. Aber darum kümmerte sich Wufei ganz   
schnell. Er malte blitzschnell mit Farbe auf seine linke Handfläche ein Yin -   
und Yang - Zeichen.  
  
"Erlange Gerechtigkeit von Yin und Yang!" schrie er.  
  
Das Zeichen begann zu glühen und Wufei schleuderte die entstehende Energie in   
Richtung Geisterkörper, der daraufhin in einer großen Explosion zerstört wurde.  
  
"Und wieder einer weniger!" murmelte er zufrieden.  
  
*  
  
Währenddessen flohen Duo und Heero weiter durch den Wald, bis sie die Stelle   
erreichten, wo Duo sein Pferd gelassen hatte und beide stoppten.  
  
"Duo. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht, das ich dich hier allein lasse! Aber hast du das gesehen?   
Dieser Kung - Fu - Mann hat dieser Frau einfach den Kopf abgeschlagen!"  
  
"Das ist meine Schwester gewesen!"  
  
Duo starrte Heero entgeistert an. Das war seine Schwester gewesen? Trotzdem   
konnte man das nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.   
Duo stieg auf das Pferd und zog Heero hinterher, so das dieser hinter ihm saß.  
  
"Was soll das, Duo?"  
  
"Wir müssen zur Polizei. Schließlich hat dieser Mönch deine Schwester getötet,"  
grinste Duo und ritt los.  
  
"Aber ich kann nicht...."   
  
"Keine Bange, wir schaffen das schon."  
  
Beide ritten wie der Teufel durch den dunklen Wald. Doch Heero wußte, das er   
nicht bei Duo bleiben konnte. Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht tat er etwas,   
was er nicht tun wollte, aber mußte. Als Duo sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, was   
Heero machte, war dieser weg. Verschwunden.  
  
Traurig und verwirrt schaute er sich um, aber es war keine Seele zu sehen. Ob   
ihn der Kung - Fu - Mann erwischt hatte? Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt Hilfe.  
  
*  
  
Eine Trommel erklang. Zwei Männer zündeten Feuer in einer Schale an, um die   
Gerichtsstube zu erhellen. Dann kamen wieder andere rein und jeder von ihnen   
schnappte sich einen Stab, um aufzupassen. Das waren die Wächter oder Soldaten   
der Station. Was das Ganze sollte?  
  
Nun, nach einem langen Ritt hatte Duo ein Dorf erreicht und den dortigen Richter   
aus dem Bett getrommelt, um ihn seine Beschwerden vorzutragen. Dieser war   
natürlich nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem eine Tagung   
einberufen.  
  
Nun saß er, ein Mann im mittleren Alter, in seinem Richterstuhl und sein   
Assistent stand neben ihm, der ihm irgend etwas wegen der Kosten ins Ohr   
flüsterte. Duo kniete vor ihm, das Gesicht auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Nun, weswegen bist du hier, Fremder. Warum störst du meinen kostbaren Schlaf?   
Wache, gebt ihm 30 Hiebe." lamentierte der Richter immer noch schlaftrunken.  
  
"Nein, besser 60," verdoppelte sein Assistent.  
  
"Bitte nicht, Euer Ehren. Sonst vergesse ich doch alles wieder," jammerte Duo.   
  
Er war doch nur hierher gekommen, um den Richter zu sagen, das er den Mann auf   
den Steckbrief gesehen hatte und jetzt sollte er dafür noch Prügel einstecken?  
  
"Er muß ein paar Hiebe bekommen, sonst kommen wir nicht an unser Geld!"   
flüsterte der Assistent dem Richter ins Ohr.  
  
Dieser nickte nur und nippte an seinem Getränk.  
  
"Verprügelt ihn!" wies der Assistent die Wachen an.   
  
Diese wollten gerade den Befehl ausführen, aber Duo unterbrach sie.  
  
"A..Aber ich wollte doch nur sagen, das ich den Mörder Narbengesicht Liu gesehen   
habe."  
  
Der Richter verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk bei diesen Worten. Sein   
Assistent konnte gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern.  
  
"Narbengesicht Liu?" flüsterte der Beamte zu ihm.  
  
"Euer Ehren, das ist ein Verbrecher, auf dem eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt ist.   
Aber wir haben ihn heute früh verhaftet," flüsterte der Assistent zurück.  
  
Der Richter ging ein Licht auf. Anscheinend wollte der Junge ihm bloß die Prämie   
abluchsen. Aber da hatte sich dieser verrechnet.  
  
"BIST DU VERRÜCKT? Ich meine, ich bin bekannt für meine Geldgier, aber du bist   
ja noch schlimmer. Du wirst mich nicht um meine Prämie bringen. Ich werde dich   
zu Tode prügeln lassen. WACHEEEEE!!!" schrie er.   
  
"Macht schon!!!" fügte sein Assistent hinzu.  
  
Die Wachen hoben ihre Stöcke und begannen auf den armen Duo einzuprügeln. Dieser   
schützte seinen Kopf, so gut es ging, mit seinen Händen.  
  
"Aber ich habe ihn wirklich gesehen!" stammelte Duo, froh, dass die Wachen mit   
ihrer Tortur aufgehört hatten.   
  
"Nun gut. Wen haben wir denn nun wirklich im Gefängnis?" fragte der Richter   
nach.  
  
"Na Narbengesicht Liu, Euer Ehren!" erwiderte sein Assistent.   
  
"Aber vielleicht haben sie den Falschen erwischt!" warf der langhaarige Junge   
ein.  
  
"Er könnte recht haben!" flüsterte der Assistent dem Beamten ins Ohr.  
  
"In Ordnung. Holt Liu her!!!" wies dieser zwei Wachen an und sein Assistent   
wiederholte die Anweisung.  
  
Duo seufzte auf vor Erleichterung. Wenigstens hatte er für ein paar Minuten   
Ruhe. Hoffentlich. Währenddessen war dem Assistenten etwas eingefallen, was den   
Richter noch interessieren könnte.  
  
"Euer Ehren, wenn er ihn wirklich gesehen hat, müssen wir die Prämie   
zurückgeben."  
  
"WAS? Auf keinen Fall! SCHLAGT IHN!"  
  
Und wieder ging die ganze Sache von vorne los. Doch diesmal entging Duo der   
Prügel. Denn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel erklang eine Stimme, die Duo nur zu   
bekannt vorkam.  
  
"HALT! AUFHÖREN!"  
  
Mit einem Riesensatz sprang Wufei von der Decke, landete auf dem Boden und   
machte noch ein paar Saltos, bevor er zum Stehen kam. Die Soldaten stellten sich   
ihm entgegen und der Richter und sein Assistent verkrochen sich sofort unter dem   
Tisch.  
  
"Bitte tun sie uns nichts."  
  
Auch Duo wich erschreckt zurück.  
  
"Das ist er!"  
  
Doch als der Assistent vorsichtig seinen Kopf raus steckte und sich den jungen   
Mann genauer ansah, erkannte er ihn plötzlich.  
  
"Aber das ist doch Wufei Chang, der berühmte Wufei Chang."  
  
"Wufei Chang?" fragte Duo verwirrt. Hatte er sich etwa geirrt?  
  
Der Assistent ging in Wufeis Richtung und scheuchte dabei die Wachen zurück.   
  
"Kennt ihr denn nicht Wufei Chang? Er ist berühmt in 26 Provinzen für seinen   
Kampf gegen die Korruption. Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuches?"  
  
"Ich bin wegen meinem Bruder hier!" sprach dieser und zeigte auf Duo, der immer   
noch auf dem Richtertisch hockte.   
  
"Glaubt ihm nicht. Er ist ein Mörder." schrie Duo.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick brachten zwei Wachen einen Mann her und der Assistent   
verglich den Steckbrief mit ihm.   
  
"Wir haben wirklich Narbengesicht Liu gefangen, Euer Ehren!"  
  
Zufrieden ließ er den Gefangenen wieder abführen und der Richter setzte sich   
beruhigt wieder auf seinen Stuhl, scheuchte vorher Duo von seinem Tisch   
herunter.   
  
"Okay. Und wo soll nun dieser Mord geschehen sein, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Äh...im Nataku - Tempel!" sagte Duo.  
  
Kaum hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen, kam ein böiger Wind auf und ließ die   
Flammen erlöschen. Zu Tode erschrocken, stoben die Wachen auseinander und auch   
die beiden Beamten waren kurz davor, abzuhauen. Ausgerechnet an diesem   
verfluchten Ort, wo die Geister und Monster ihr Unwesen trieben.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Da kann ich leider nichts machen! Ist nicht mein Gebiet! Die   
Sitzung ist geschlossen. Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Beiden   
und Duo blieb allein mit Wufei zurück. Wufei wandte sich Duo zu und dieser hatte   
das plötzliche Bedürfnis, zu fliehen.  
  
"Hör zu. Ich bin wirklich nicht kein Mörder. Auch wenn du das denkst!"  
  
"Aber ich habe es doch genau gesehen, wie du dieser Frau den Kopf abgeschlagen   
hast."  
  
"Sie war kein Mensch, sondern ein Geist!"  
  
"E..Ein Geist? Aber Heero, diese Frau.... Ich weiß, das sie hinter dem Tempel   
wohnt." stammelte Duo. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, nicht begreifen, was   
Wufei ihm erzählte und sah ihn mit Unglauben an.  
  
Wufei schaute Duo ernst an.  
  
"Hinter dem Tempel wohnt niemand. Alles, was sich hinter dem Tempel befindet,   
ist ein Massengrab."  
  
"Ein Massengrab?"   
  
"Seit den Unruhen vor ein paar Jahren sind die meisten Leute weggezogen. Die   
Geräusche, die man des Nachts hört, stammen von Geistern und Monstern. "  
  
"G..Geister? Das glaube ich nicht."   
  
Der junge Mönch packte Duo am Kragen.  
  
"Dann komm mit und ich zeige es dir!"  
  
Duo schluckte schwer und nickte. Er fand es schwer, an so etwas wie Geister zu   
glauben. Er würde abwarten, ob Wufei recht hatte. Zumindestens hatte er keine   
Angst vor diesem mehr. Kurz darauf ritten beide zurück zum Nataku - Tempel.   
  
*  
  
Wufei führte Duo an eine Stelle, wo lauter Grabsteine standen. Die meisten davon   
waren schon umgefallen oder standen zumindestens schon sehr schief. Und alle   
waren schon fast mit Unkraut überwuchert. Wufei und Duo bahnten sich ihren Weg   
durch den Friedhof.  
  
dachte Duo und   
fühlte sich auf einmal etwas unwohl hier.   
  
Aber das war noch nicht die Krönung. Die wartete erst noch auf ihn. Vorsichtig   
näherte er sich einen Grabstein, der aus unerklärlichen Gründen Duos   
Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Langsam schob er das Unkraut zur Seite und seine   
Augen wurden immer weiter und größer, als er die Inschrift darauf las.  
  
'HIER RUHT UNSER GELIEBTER SOHN .......... HEERO YUI'  
  
Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte sich in einen Geist verliebt....**  
  
*  
  
Wufei sah gespannt in die Runde der vier Piloten, ob schon erste Reaktionen zu   
erkennen waren. Doch keiner der Vier sagte etwas, bis Duo anfing zu reden:  
  
"Wow, das war richtig spannend. Aber warum hörst du jetzt schon auf?"  
  
"Weil es schon spät ist. Ich werde morgen weiter erzählen."  
  
"WAS? Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
  
"Ich kann machen, was ich will, Maxwell. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Wufei stand auf und wollte zu seiner Hängematte gehen, die zwischen zwei großen   
Bäumen hing. Duo hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis, den Chinesen zu erwürgen, aber   
Heero hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Er hat recht! Also beruhige dich! Laß uns schlafen gehen!"  
  
"Na gut. Aber nur weil du es bist!"  
  
Eine Stunde später war es still geworden. Das Lagerfeuer war gelöscht worden,   
das Essen zusammengepackt worden und alle schliefen. Wufei in seiner Hängematte,   
der Rest am Boden neben dem erloschenen Feuer, eng aneinander gekuschelt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Den ganzen nächsten Tag verbrachten die Gundampiloten an einem kleinen Waldsee.   
Schwimmen, Tauchen, einfach Spaß haben, so das der Tag wie im Schnellflug   
verging. Abends saßen dann alle wieder beim Lagerfeuer zusammen. Diesmal waren   
Quatre und Duo mit dem Kochen dran.   
  
Was einigermaßen glimpflich ausging, nachdem Duo aus Versehen fast das Lager   
abgefackelt hätte. Nun saßen alle wieder zusammen und waren schon auf die   
Fortsetzung von Wufeis Geschichte gespannt.  
  
"Bitte erzähl weiter. Ich bin schon gespannt."   
  
Duo konnte es kaum vor Spannung aushalten.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja. Beruhige dich. Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ach, hier. Also,   
Der Buchgelehrte und der junge Mönch standen vor einem Grab...."  
  
  
**...Duo starrte wie im Schock auf die Inschrift des Grabes. Er konnte es immer   
noch nicht fassen. Sein Heero war ein Geist. Dabei hatte er wirklich geglaubt,   
einen Menschen vor sich zu haben.  
  
"Glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte Wufei ihn.  
  
Duo konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu nicken. Er war noch immer wie weggetreten.   
Sein Heero ein Geist? Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können? Nachdem Duos   
Gehirn diese Informationen einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte, kam er wieder zu   
sich.   
  
"Er ist ein Geist. Aber warum hat er mich nicht getötet?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht braucht er dich noch!"  
  
"Aber was hätte er für einen Nutzen?"  
  
Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Geister sind wie Menschen. Sie benutzen einander, um das zu kriegen, was sie   
wollen. Da besteht kein Unterschied. Das Beste ist, du gehst sofort, bevor es   
dunkel wird." sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Himmel.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Ich werde mich schon um das Geisterproblem und diesen Heero kümmern. Es ist   
besser so!"   
  
"Aber tu ihm bitte nichts. Er ist wirklich nicht böse," flehte Duo den jungen   
Mönch an.  
  
"Meinetwegen."  
  
Duo nickte dankbar und machte sich auf den Weg. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte,   
durch das Unterholz zu seinem Pferd. Doch auf halbem Wege fiel das Bild, das   
Heero ihm geschenkt hatte, aus seiner Rückentrage und blieb im feuchten Gras   
liegen.  
  
Zuerst wollte Duo es liegen lassen, aber aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen konnte   
er nicht. Langsam ging er zurück und hob es auch. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler,   
jetzt zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er Wufei helfen. Duo wußte zwar noch nicht,   
wie, aber er mußte Heero einfach helfen.   
  
Anscheinend dachte Wufei das Gleiche, denn dieser stand plötzlich vor Duo.   
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht und es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn du hier bleibst!"  
  
"Ich weiß. Wenn ich bleibe, wird Heero bestimmt zu mir kommen."  
  
"Genau. Dann kann ich alle Geister auf einmal erledigen. Falls du dich nämlich   
entscheidest, hier zu bleiben, werden die Geister auf jeden Fall zu dir kommen.   
Und wenn Heero kommt, dann läute das und ich werde kommen und dich retten!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Wufei eine kleine Glocke aus seiner Kleidung und gab sie   
Duo. Dieser betrachtete sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Du willst mich als Köder, um sie heranzulocken?" fragte Duo.  
  
"Stimmt. Die Geister sind leider böse auf mich. Diese Monster sind leider   
ziemlich mächtig."  
  
"Kannst du sie besiegen?"  
  
"NATÜRLICH! DAS BÖSE WIRD NIEMALS DAS GUTE BESIEGEN!" Wufei klang etwas   
beleidigt.  
  
"Dann mach ich es!" erwiderte Duo.  
  
"Dann komm!"  
  
*  
  
Es war mal wieder Nacht. Duo und Wufei waren zurück im Nataku - Tempel und   
bereiteten sich auf ihren Kampf vor. Wufei gab Duo noch ein in Leder gebundenes   
Buch, auf dem sich fremdartige Zeichen befanden. Dieser schlug sie auf und sah   
die selben Zeichen. Es war in einer Sprache geschrieben, die Duo nicht lesen   
konnte.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Eine Sutra (2). Für den Notfall."  
  
"Und welche Sprache ist das?"  
  
"Sanskrit (2)! Und merke dir eins: Nur Buddha bringt Ruhe."   
  
Wufei wollte sich verstecken, doch Duo hielt ihn auf, weil er noch eine Frage   
hatte.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber wie heißt die erste Zeile?"  
  
"Pao Ie, Pao Lo Mi!(1)"  
  
"Du liest Sanskrit?"  
  
"Das nicht, aber wie schon gesagt: Nur Buddha bringt Ruhe!"   
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Mönch und Duo blieb allein zurück, immer   
die Worte wiederholend, die Wufei ihm gesagt hatte. Doch da tauchte letzterer   
noch einmal auf.  
  
"He. Hör auf, zu beten, sonst werden die Geister nie kommen."   
  
"Entschuldigung!" stammelte sich Duo und hörte sofort auf.  
  
Dann ließ Wufei ihn wieder allein und Duo wurde plötzlich sehr nervös. So ganz   
allein in einem Tempel, in dem es spukte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so   
glänzende Idee gewesen. Hastig schloß er alle Türen und Fenster und begann zu   
warten, die Glocke fest in der Hand haltend.   
  
Wufei wartete indes in einem Baum, von wo er einen besseren Überblick hatte.   
Keiner von ihnen wußte, was sie erwarten würde. Alles, was sie taten, war   
Warten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tsuzúku  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Ich weiß nicht, ob das korrekt ist. Ich hab mir den Spruch nur vom Hören   
zusammengeschrieben.   
  
(2) das Sutra / Sanskrit : altindischer Lehrtext in knappster metrischer   
Formulierung, die sich leicht dem Gedächtnis einprägt. Die Sutren schließen an   
die vedischen Offenbarungen an, sind vielfach nur im Zusammenhang mit diesen   
verständlich und behandeln religiöse Riten, geistliches und weltliches Recht,   
Grammatik, Metrik, Astronomie (Quelle: wissen.de)   
  
Diese Fic nähert sich langsam, aber sicher dem Ende. Ich plane schon an Teil 2.  
  
Feedy bitte an mich: terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
  
Bis denn  
  
^-^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^_~ 


	7. TEIL I 6 Der Kampf gegen Zechs

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
6. Der Kampf gegen Zechs  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mit weiten Augen starrte der Buchgelehrte auf den Jungen, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.  
  
"Hallo Duo!" sagte Wufei mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Duo tat daraufhin das Einzige, was ihm zuerst in den Sinn kam. Mit einem lauten Angstschrei knallte er die Tür wieder zu und wollte sich verstecken. Aber kaum drehte er sich um, stand Wufei vor ihm. Voller Panik und Schrecken wich er zurück, als Wufei sich ihm näherte.   
  
"Was tust du hier? Der Herr weiß, dass du hier bist!" sagte der Chinese.  
  
"Geh weg von mir!" schrie Duo panisch.  
  
"Duo, bitte lass mich alles erklären."  
  
"Bist ein Geist?"  
  
Wufei seufzte und nickte bejahend. Duo schluckte schwer, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals zu bilden begann, loszuwerden. Wufei wollte sich wieder ihm nähern, doch Duo wich auch weiter zurück. Heero hatte es ihm zwar gesagt, aber Duo hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Bis jetzt.  
  
"Hast du die Männer im Tempel getötet?"  
  
"Nein, war ich nicht. Mein Meister hat sie getötet. Er hat mich gezwungen, den Köder zu spielen. Duo..."  
  
Wufei wollte Duo berühren, aber dieser ging einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über   
  
etwas und fiel auf den Boden.  
  
"Geh weg. Lass mich in Ruhe!"   
  
Duo robbte weiter zurück, als Heero sich ihm wieder näherte.  
  
"Duo, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun!"  
  
"Nein, lass mich zufrieden!"   
  
Duo rappelte sich blitzschnell wieder auf und floh in eine Ecke. Wufei folgte   
  
ihm langsam.   
  
"Warum hast du Angst vor mir? Ich hab dir nichts getan und werde es auch nicht   
  
tun! Bitte hör mir bloß zu!"  
  
Doch Duo hatte viel zuviel Angst vor dem Jungen, von dem er vor Stunden noch   
  
behauptet hatte, das er ihn liebte. Instinktiv hielt er das Sutra, das er von   
  
Wufei bekommen hatte, halb geöffnet und schützend vor sein Gesicht.  
  
Und es wirkte. Er erreichte, das Wufei, der die Bedeutung der Schrift und ihre Kraft nicht ertragen konnte, dadurch durch den halben Raum geschleudert wurde.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Er blieb irgendwo am anderen Ende des Raumes liegen und krümmte sich vor   
  
Schmerzen. Duo konnte nicht glauben, was für eine große Kraft in diesem Buch   
  
schlummerte. Noch weniger konnte er glauben, was er sah, als er Wufei ansah.   
  
Wufei weinte?  
  
Duo konnte ganz genau die Tränen erkennen, die ihm die Wangen runterliefen.   
  
Insgeheim bereute er seinen Ausbruch schon wieder, denn selbst wenn Wufei ein Geist war, musste es für ihn höllische Schmerzen bedeuten.   
  
"Warum glaubst du mir nicht, Duo? Ich will dir wirklich nichts tun. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen." flüsterte der Geisterjunge.  
  
"Das schon...Aber alle Geister sind nun mal böse. Ich glaube dir nicht mehr.   
  
Wie kann ich dir noch trauen?" schnappte Duo zurück.  
  
"Meinst du das ernst? Es gibt Menschen, die schlimmer als Geister sind. Und   
  
vielleicht haben manche Geister nicht die Kraft, sich von ihrer irdischen   
  
Existenz zu befreien und sind dazu verdammt, rastlos auf der Erde herumzuirren."  
  
Wufeis Worte trafen Duo mitten ins Herz. Vielleicht hatte er ihm ja wirklich   
  
unrecht getan. Schließlich hatte dieser ihn ja nichts getan und ihn sogar   
  
beschützt. Langsam schob Duo seine restlichen Zweifel zur Seite und ging   
  
vorsichtig auf Heero zu.  
  
"Ich glaube dir. Aber warum du das getan?"  
  
Der chinese sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an.  
  
"Wie ich schon erwähnte, hat mich der Herr, Zechs, dazu gezwungen. Er ist ein uralter Baumdämon und sehr mächtig. Ich selber komme aus gutem Hause. Letztes Jahr unternahmen mein Vater und ich eine Reise. Ich war echt glücklich, dass ich ihn endlich einmal begleiten. Aber dann wurde ich sehr krank und starb hier im Tempel. Mein Vater begrub mich hier unter einem Baum.   
  
Er konnte aber mit meinem Verlust nicht umgehen und wenig später starb auch er. So war es Zechs möglich, die Kontrolle über meinen Leichnam erringen und benutzt mich nun als Köder, um Opfer für ihn zu finden. Und jetzt...."  
  
Wufei stockte kurz. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine zitternde Stimme unter Kontrolle   
  
zu bekommen.  
  
"Jetzt hat er mich an die Schwarze Fürstin verkauft."  
  
Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, richtete er sich auf und wollte   
  
gehen. Mit Hilfe seiner Geisterkräfte öffnete Wufei die Tür, um zu verschwinden.   
  
Doch Duo hielt ihn auf. Er lief ihm schnell nach und packte ihn an einem Arm,   
  
bevor der Chinese gehen konnte.  
  
"So warte doch, Wu!" sagte der langhaarige Junge und drückte sanft die Hand   
  
des Anderen.  
  
Wufei schaute ihn an. Duo schien ihm nicht mehr böse zu sein und irgendwie war   
  
er froh darüber. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber als beide sich in die Augen   
  
schauten, wussten beide, das sie nichts sagen brauchten, um einander zu   
  
verstehen.  
  
Heero hatte indes andere Probleme. Er spürte, dass die Geister wieder da waren.   
  
Aber Duo hatte bis jetzt nicht geläutet und Wufei begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.   
  
Irgendwas war doch da faul.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass die Geister hier sind. Aber warum läutet der Idiot nicht?" murmelte der junge Schwertkämpfer.  
  
Er verlagerte seine Position, ohne zu ahnen, was gleich passieren würde.   
  
Plötzlich bewegten sich die Zweige des Baumes wie von selbst und packten ihn von   
  
hinten und hielten ihn so stark fest, so dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte.   
  
"Verdammt. Lass mich los!"  
  
Heero wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Druck und die Fessel, die die Zweige   
  
um seinen Körper bildeten. Aber würde er sich befreien können?  
  
Inzwischen hockten Duo und Wufei zusammengekauert auf den Boden, eng   
  
umschlungen. Oder besser gesagt, Duo hatte Wufei beschützend in seine Arme   
  
genommen und streichelte dessen Haar.  
  
"Hast du noch Angst vor mir, Duo?" fragte Wufei leise.  
  
"Nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vorhin so benommen habe. Aber ziemlich geschockt, als ich deinen Grabstein gesehen habe. Aber weißt du was,   
  
Wu? Ich werde versuchen, deine Seele zu retten!"  
  
"Willst du das wirklich machen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich würde alles für dich tun."  
  
"Dann musst du meine Asche in zwei Tagen noch vor Sonnenaufgang in meinem   
  
Heimatort bestatten. Nur so kann ich wiedergeboren werden."  
  
"Dann werde ich morgen früh gleich los reiten und sie in deine Heimat bringen,"   
  
sagte Duo und grinste blöd.  
  
Wufei sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur. Er konnte es immer noch   
  
nicht glauben, dass ihm nach all der Zeit jemand helfen wollte. Und das ohne   
  
irgendwelche bösen Hintergedanken.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wieder diese unheimliche, vertraute Aura, die ihm nur allzu   
  
vertraut vorkam.   
  
Verdammt, Zechs kommt. Ich muss Duo hier rausbringen.  
  
"Du musst gehen, Duo. Der Herr ist schon auf dem Weg hierher, um das zu   
  
vollenden, was ich eigentlich machen sollte."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Du weißt doch, was ich erzählt habe! Und jetzt geh bitte oder wird dich töten!"  
  
"Oh, ja! Na gut!"  
  
Der Chinese packte Duo bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Tür. Aber im selben Moment, als sie diese erreichten, brach plötzlich ein starker Sturm los, der die   
  
Blätter nur so durch den Raum wirbelte. Wufei und Duo versuchten, gegen den   
  
böigen Wind anzukommen, aber dieser war stärker und beide wurden zurückgedrängt.   
  
"Keine Angst, ich werde dich beschützen!" schrie Duo gegen den Wind.  
  
Er stellte sich, dem Sturm trotzend, schützend vor Wufei hin, das Sutra und die   
  
Glocke von Heero ausgestreckt vor sich haltend und immer die magischen Worte   
  
rufend, die der Japaner ihm gesagt hatte. Mit letzteren Gegenstand versuchte Duo zu läuten, was ihm aber leider Gottes nicht gelang, da sich der Klöppel sich verklemmt hatte.   
  
"So ein Mist. Wo bleibt denn dieser Kämpfer?"   
  
"Wir müssen verschwinden! UND ZWAR SOFORT!" rief Wufei.   
  
Der Chinese zerrte Duo zurück und zu einem anderen Ausgang. Doch als er diesen   
  
öffnete, blieben beide sofort wie angewurzelt stehen. Denn der Ausgang war durch ein riesiges, überdimensionales, schleimiges, giftgrünes, mit riesigen Adern gespicktes Etwas blockiert, das sich vor der Tür wie eine Riesenpython in mehreren Lagen schlängelte.   
  
"Was zum Henker ist das?" rief Duo ängstlich und halb panisch aus.  
  
"Das ist Zechs' Zunge." erwiderte Wufei.  
  
"Echt jetzt?"  
  
Wufei nickte mit dem Kopf und schaute sich nach einem anderen Fluchtweg um. Da entdeckte er den offenen Balkon. Kurzerhand schnappte sich Wufei Duo und flog mit ihm, seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen, in Richtung Balkon, weil er   
  
hoffte, dadurch zu entkommen.   
  
Doch kaum hatte Wufei ihn erreicht, kam ihm eine riesige Zungenspitze entgegen   
  
und traf ihn mit voller Wucht in den Oberkörper, wodurch er und Duo wieder   
  
zurück in den Raum geschleudert wurden und Duo das Sutra verlor, als er auf   
  
den oberen Teil von Zechs' Zunge landete.  
  
Angewidert und angeekelt rappelte Duo sich auf und schaute nach Wufei, der ein   
  
paar Meter weiter lag.   
  
"WU!"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Duo wollte zu seinem Geliebtem eilen, doch er krachte durch das morsche Holz und   
  
landete im Untergeschoß auf etwas Weichem und Feuchten. Angewidert hob er seine   
  
rechte Hand und sah, das sie voll von grünem Schleim war.   
  
"Igitt! So was Ekliges."  
  
Er schüttelte sich vor lauter Ekel und wollte aufstehen, als Duo merkte, das der   
  
Untergrund sich plötzlich bewegte. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, das er   
  
ausgerechnet auf einem anderen Teil von Zechs' überdimensionaler Zunge gelandet war, die sich hier schlängelte und schlängelte in ihrer ganzen, riesigen Länge.   
  
Und plötzlich kam wieder diese gigantische Zungenspitze auf ihn zu, die ihn am Bein packte und kopfüber in die Lüfte hob. Dann begann die Zunge, sich langsam um ihn zu wickeln und ihm die Luft abzudrücken.  
  
Duo zappelte und bewegte sich, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht.  
  
"Verdammt, lass mich los!" schrie er.  
  
"Duo, sei vorsichtig. Du darfst die Zunge nicht in deinen Mund lassen!" schrie   
  
Wufei, der mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen war.   
  
Duo versuchte, seinen Rat zu beherzigen. Doch das war nicht so leicht, da ihn   
  
und besagte Zungenspitze nur noch ein paar Millimeter trennten. Und es fiel ihm   
  
schwer, sie nicht näher kommen zu lassen, denn diese war ziemlich hartnäckig.   
  
Wufei sah, das Duo es allein nicht schaffen würde. Er musste ihm helfen und stand auf. Blitzschnell schleuderte er mit Hilfe seiner Geisterkräfte die Ärmel seiner Kleidung, die wie von Geisterhand länger wurden und die ihm zu gehorchen   
  
schienen, in die Richtung der Zunge und diese wickelten sich so fest darum, das   
  
Duo endlich freigelassen wurde. Glücklicherweise fing Wufei Duo im freien Fall auf.  
  
"Gott sei Dank. Danke vielmals, Wu! Ich schwöre dir, dass das eben echt der furchtbarste Moment in meinem Leben gewesen ist!" keuchte Duo.  
  
"Komm! Lass uns von hier verschwinden!" sagte Wufei und drückte Duo fest an sich.  
  
Dann erhob sich der Geisterjunge und flog mit ihm endlich in Richtung rettenden   
  
Ausgang. Doch bevor sie es schafften, zerriss der dünne Stoff und die Riesenzunge machte sich an ihre Verfolgung. Sie wickelte sich fest um Wufeis Hals, schnürte ihm die Luft ab und riss ihn brutal zurück.   
  
"Wu!" rief Duo.  
  
"Verschwinde, du musst gehen!" keuchte der Chinese.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft schleuderte er Duo nach draußen, so das dieser mehr oder weniger sanft draußen landete, was er nicht zuletzt einem Teil von Wufei Kleidung verdankte. Ein hauchdünnes Stück Stoff hatte sich nämlich um seine Hüfte gewickelt und ließ ihn heil auf den Waldboden laden. Natürlich wollte Duo zurück, um seinem Wufei zu helfen, welcher, fest in Zechs' Zunge eingewickelt, sich noch im Tempel befand.  
  
"Warte, Wu, ich komme."  
  
Aber plötzlich erklang dessen Stimme in Duos Kopf und er blieb stehen.  
  
Nein, bitte komm nicht. Lauf und folge der Stoffbahn und drehe dich nicht   
  
um.  
  
Als Duo sich umsah, erblickte er einen Pfad aus weißem Stoff, der vom Tempel   
  
wegführte. Das hatte Wufei anscheinend gemeint.   
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
Tu es einfach. Bitte Duo.  
  
Duo war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber nach kurzem Zögern tat er,   
  
worum Wufei ihn gebeten hatte. Er lief, so schnell er konnte, den Weg entlang   
  
und drehte sich nicht um, obwohl er immer noch Wufeis Schreie hören konnte und sich die Ohren zuhielt, bis sie schließlich verstummten. Als er schließlich eine Lichtung erreichte, brach er schließlich zusammen und fing an zu heulen.  
  
Zurück im Tempel, hatte Zechs sich schließlich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt. Nur ein Tentakel hielt die leblose Form von Wufei hoch. Der Dämon schaute ihn an und verengte seine Augen gefährlich.  
  
"So, so. Was mache ich nun mit dir? Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du dich erneut gegen mich gestellt hast. Ich gab dir eine letzte Chance, aber du hast mich betrogen. Wenn du nicht schon tot wärst, würde ich dich auf der Stelle töten. Aber ich denke, diesmal werde ich mir deinen kleinen Freund persönlich vornehmen. Niemand ärgert mich, ohne den Preis dafür zu bezahlen! Und du... du wirst mit mir kommen! Mal sehen, wie er reagiert!" sagte Zechs, bevor er leise zu lachen begann, bis es in einem unheimlichen Gelächter endete.  
  
Dann verschwand er, sein Opfer suchend.  
  
Heero hatte es mittlerweile auch geschafft, sich zu befreien. Nun rannte er auf der Such nach Duo durch den Wald, nachdem die furchtbaren Geräusche aus dem Tempel verstummt waren. Der Japaner fand ihn auf einer Lichtung schluchzend unter einem Baum, aussehend wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sofort war ihm klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste.  
  
"Hey, was ist passiert? Und warum bist du hier und nicht im Tempel?" fragte der Schwertkämpfer.  
  
Duo schniefte ein letztes Mal und funkelte den Japaner an.  
  
"Was los ist? Ich bin geradeso den Klauen eines Dämons entkommen und mein Freund ist immer noch dort als ein Gefangener!"  
  
"Warum hast du nicht geläutet? Du hättest beinahe alles verpfuscht!" fauchte   
  
Heero zurück, anstatt zu antworten.  
  
"Tut mir leid! Der Klöppel hatte sich verklemmt!"  
  
"Schon gut, ich war ja auch irgendwie anderweitig beschäftigt! So...was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Du bist der große Schwertkämpfer! Ich bin nur ein einfacher Buchgelehrter und ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre nie hierher gekommen!" murmelte Duo.  
  
"DAS KANN ARRANGIERT WERDEN!" ertönte eine laute Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
  
Heero, der sofort alarmiert war, schnappte sich sein Schwert. Da war wieder diese unheimliche Aura. Plötzlich wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Fluchend rieb er sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf und schaute dann auf Duo, der in Schock auf die Figur vor ihm starrte.  
  
Der Japaner konnte nicht erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau wegen des langen, platinblonden Haars war, aber diese Figur war auf jeden Fall nicht menschlich. Erst als der Dämon ihm sein Gesicht zuwandte, konnte Heero sehen, dass es ein Mann war und ein wirklich hübscher.  
  
Nichtsdestoweniger war dieses Individuum ein Dämon und damit sein Feind. Heero hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu bekämpfen, und er würde ihn töten, so war er Heero Yui hieß.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er grimmig.  
  
"Ich bin Zechs, der Herrscher dieses Reiches!" antwortete der Dämon.  
  
"Bist du ein Dämon oder Teufel?"  
  
"Ein Dämon, ein Baumdämon, um präzise zu sein. Und du bist derjenige, der meine Dienerin letzte Nacht getötet hat."  
  
"Ich war so frei! Und jetzt werde ich dich töten!"  
  
Zechs begann zu lachen.  
  
"Versuch's ruhig!"  
  
Heero nahm sein Schwert in die Hand und machte sich kampfbereit. Zechs verzog   
  
kurz sein Gesicht und einen Moment später schoss eine ellenlange Zunge aus seinem Mund, bereit, den Japaner zu töten. Dieser schubste Duo aus dem Weg und entfernte sich mit Riesensätzen, die Zunge im Nacken.  
  
Diese schoss mitten durch den Stamm eines Baumes, als ob er aus Butter wäre, und   
  
verfolgte Heero weiter. Schließlich wickelte sie sich um einen weiteren Stamm   
  
und knickte diesen ab, als wäre er ein Streichholz. Heero nahm den Kasten, den   
  
er schon die ganze Zeit auf den Rücken trug, und klebte ein Amulett drauf.  
  
Plötzlich flog ein anderes Schwert heraus und Heero lenkte es in die Richtung   
  
von Zechs. Dieser hatte inzwischen seine Zunge wieder in seinem Mund und sah nun   
  
das Schwert auf sich zukommen. Blitzschnell verschwand er aus seinen Gewändern   
  
unter die Erde, so das nur das Gewand vom Schwert durchbohrt wurde.  
  
"Wo ist er?" fluchte der Schwertkämpfer und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
  
Aber der Dämon war nirgends zu sehen. Urplötzlich schossen unzählige Tentakel aus der Erde und wanden sich um den Körper des Japaners. Heero fluchte wieder und versuchte, sich aus den engen Fesseln zu befreien, nur dass diese aus Metall gemacht zu sein schienen.  
  
"Magst du das? Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht zu unbequem für dich!" ertönte Zechs' Stimme.  
  
"Denkst du, du kannst mich mit ein paar Pflanzen stoppen?" rief Wufei.  
  
"Möglicherweise nicht, aber es verschafft mir die Zeit, mich mit diesem Buchgelehrten zu befassen."   
  
Mit diesen Worten erschien Zechs vor Duo, der ihn furchtsam anstarrte.  
  
"W...Was willst du von mir?" stotterte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf.  
  
"So, so. Du bist also derjenige, den Wufei liebt. Ich muss zugeben, dass er wirklich guten Geschmack hat. So was Hübsches wie dich sehe ich leider zu selten!" Erwiderte der Dämon mit einem Hauch Eifersucht in der Stimme.  
  
"Was hast du mit Wufei gemacht, du...du Monster?" rief Duo, seine Furcht für einen Moment vergessend.  
  
"Oh, du meinst diesen kleinen Bastard, der es gewagt hat, mich zu betrügen?"  
  
Zechs grinste teuflisch und schnippte mit den Fingern. Auf sein Kommando hin beugten sich zwei Zweige runter, zwischen denen der bewusstlose Chinese hing. Wufei bewegte sich nicht, aber seine Augen bewegten sich langsam – ein Zeichen, dass er langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
  
"Wu! Bist du okay?" rief Duo besorgt.  
  
"Duo...Was...Oh nein!" rief Wufei, als er den Dämon vor sich sah. Was war passiert? Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war der Kampf im Tempel.  
  
"Ich sehe, du bist endlich wach! Warum leistest du deinem Freund nicht Gesellschaft, bis ich mich um den Schwertkämpfer gekümmert habe? Und mach ja keine Mätzchen, weil ich alles sehe!" zischte Zechs.  
  
Der Dämon schnippte wieder mit den Fingern und jeder wurde von seinen Fesseln befreit. Während Duo sich um Wufei kümmerte, hatte Heero sich seine Tasche mit den magischen Metallstiften geschnappt, da er wusste, dass er mit seinem normalen Schwert gegen den Dämon nichts ausrichten konnte.   
  
Sofort schleuderte er einen seiner Metallstifte nach Zechs, aber unglücklicherweise sah es der Dämon und lachte nur, bevor der Stift direkt durch seine leeren Roben flog. Es passierte etwas viel Schlimmeres. Der Metallstift traf Wufei in der Brust, bevor er in Sicherheit fliegen konnte.   
  
Ohnmächtig sackte der Chinese in Duos Armen zusammen und Duos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.   
  
"Oh nein!"   
  
Sofort machte er sich daran, den Stift vorsichtig aus Wufeis Brust zu ziehen und den Chinesen ja nicht weiter zu verletzen.  
  
Dieser Anblick macht Heero nur noch wütender. Glücklicherweise war nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Aber jetzt musste er sich um den Dämon kümmern. Er malte sich ein magisches Zeichen auf seine Handfläche, welches daraufhin zu glühen begann, und begann, den Boden zu bombardieren, um den Dämon aus der Erde zu treiben.  
  
Plötzlich kam die gigantische Zunge von Zechs hinter ihm aus dem Erdboden   
  
geschossen und versuchte sich erneut um Heeros Körper zu wickeln, wie zuvor um Duos und Wufeis. Aber der Japaner machte einen großen Satz zurück und schnappte sich erneut sein Schwert. Er hatte nämlich eine gute Idee bekommen.  
  
Heero nahm eines seiner Amulette und sprach eine magische Formel. Danach steckte er das Stück Papier auf sein Schwert, welches kurz aufglühte. Danach griff der Japaner wieder an und diesmal hatte er Glück.  
  
Er schaffte es das, eine kleine Wunde in die Riesenzunge zu schlagen, wurde aber leider total vollgeschleimt mit ekligen grünem, stinkenden Schleim aus der Wunde. Der Dämon heulte auf, aber erholte sich schnell wieder. Dann attackierte die Zunge wieder und schaffte es, Heero erneut zu fesseln, um ihm die Luft abzuschneiden.  
  
Duo andererseits hielt immer noch Wufei in seinen Armen, der langsam, aber sicher wieder zu sich kam und einen lächelnden Duo anschaute.   
  
"Hey Wu! Wie geht's dir?" flüsterte dieser.  
  
"Es geht so. Du solltest dem Schwertkämpfer helfen oder Zechs wird uns alle töten!" sagte dieser.  
  
Duo zögerte für eine Minute.  
  
"Bitte, Duo! Tu mir den Gefallen!" wiederholte Wufei seine Bitte.  
  
Der Buchgelehrte seufzte.  
  
"In Ordnung! Wenn du es willst..."  
  
Duo schnappte sich den Metallstift und lief zu Heero, der immer noch mit der   
  
Zunge kämpfte.  
  
"Kann ich helfen? Wo soll ich hinstechen?"  
  
"Egal."  
  
"Was, wenn ich dich treffe?"  
  
"Jetzt mach schon!"  
  
Zögernd suchte er eine geeignete Stelle und stieß dann zu, traf aber nur Heeros   
  
Allerwertesten.  
  
"Au. Das war mein Hintern, du Vollidiot!" fluchte der Japaner.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte er es aber, den Stift rauszuziehen und dann in die Zunge zu   
  
stoßen, woraufhin die ihn losließ und er zu Boden fiel und sich sein Schwert   
  
schnappte und die Zunge damit durchbohrte. Diese schoss wieder in Duos Richtung   
  
und schleimte ihn mit der Spitze voll, während Heero immer noch mit der   
  
Riesenzunge kämpfte.  
  
Duo eilte wieder zu Wufei. Doch plötzlich spaltete sich die Zunge und heraus kam   
  
eine viel grässlicheres, viel schleimigeres Monster mit einem langen, mit   
  
scharfen Zähnen bestückten Maul. Das war die wahre Gestalt von Zechs. Aus dem   
  
Maul schossen Tentakel, die Duo einwickelten.  
  
"Was ist das?" schrie Duo.  
  
"Das ist der Herr. Sei vorsichtig."  
  
"Ich will euer Leben!" schrie Zechs wütend und näherte sich Duo mit seinem Maul.  
  
Dieser erstarrte. Zechs kam immer näher und Duo konnte schon dessen höllischen,   
  
fauligen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Hatte jetzt sein letztes Stündlein   
  
geschlagen?  
  
Anscheinend noch nicht. Denn Heero kam ihm zu Hilfe und durchtrennte mit einem   
  
Schlag seines Schwertes die Tentakel. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen   
  
verschwand der Dämon in der Erde. Duo verschnaufte und konnte noch überhaupt   
  
nicht glauben, dass sie gesiegt hatten.   
  
Wufeis Schrei lenkten ihn ab. Duo schaute in seine Richtung und sah, dass sein   
  
Wufei von irgendetwas unter die Erde gezogen wurde. Schnell lief er zu ihm hin,   
  
um ihn zu helfen. Doch es war zu spät. Mit Duos Namen auf den Lippen verschwand   
  
er.   
  
"Wu?!"  
  
Doch der Geisterjunge antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
"WUUUUFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Zu spannend? Zu hektisch?   
  
Schreibt mir: Terrenisweb.de  
  
. Eure Terrenis-chan . 


	8. TEIL I 7 In der Falle der Schwarzen Für...

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
7. Die Falle der schwarzen Fürstin  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"WUUUUFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Duo starrte entsetzt auf das Loch, worin nur Sekunden zuvor Wufei drin   
  
verschwunden war. Er wollte natürlich sofort hinterher, aber Heero stoppte ihn,   
  
indem er den langhaarigen Jungen zu Boden riss, bevor der in das Loch springen   
  
konnte.  
  
"Bleib gefälligst hier! Du kannst doch nichts mehr für ihn tun."  
  
"Aber ich muss ihm doch helfen! Wu...."   
  
Duo war zum Heulen zumute. Schon wieder war er von seinem Wufei getrennt worden   
  
und er wusste nicht, ob es diesmal für immer war.  
  
"Warum willst du ihm überhaupt helfen? Er ist ein Geist und hat die Männer im   
  
Tempel getötet!"  
  
"Du verstehst nicht! Dieser Dämon hat ihn doch dazu gezwungen. Aber so etwas verstehst du nicht."  
  
Der Japaner schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Ich versteh schon. Keine Bange, ich habe den Dämon verbannt. Der wird für die   
  
nächsten 100 Jahre keinen Schaden mehr anrichten und auch sein Bann ist   
  
gebrochen. Also wird dein Freund bestimmt auch frei sein. Also geh am besten   
  
deiner Wege!" sagte Heero zu dem am Boden sitzenden Duo.  
  
Dieser sah ihn ungläubig an. Heero wollte gehen, aber dann plötzlich hielt Duo   
  
ihn zurück.   
  
"Heero, ich weiß, das es mich nichts angeht, aber ich habe Wufei   
  
versprochen, seine Asche in zwei Tagen in seinem Heimatort vor Sonnenaufgang zu   
  
begraben. Würdest du mir vielleicht dabei helfen?"  
  
Heero wusste wirklich nicht, was er dazu antworten sollte. Sollte er diesem   
  
Jungen, der vor ihm auf den Boden kniete und ihn um Hilfe anflehte, helfen oder   
  
nicht? Seit seiner Kindheit hatte er in Tempeln oder die meiste Zeit auch allein   
  
gelebt, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Und jetzt brauchte jemand dringend seine Hilfe.  
  
Vielleicht war es ja jetzt an der Zeit, mal wieder einem Menschen zu helfen. Was   
  
hatte er schon zu verlieren? Nichts.  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich werde dir helfen. Hab sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun im Moment. Am besten brechen wir beim Morgengrauen auf."  
  
"Vielen Dank." Jubilierte der Buchgelehrte.  
  
Duo strahlte vor Glück und umarmte den jungen Schwertkämpfer freudig. Dieser errötete für einen Moment, beruhigte Duo und sich selbst aber schnell wieder.  
  
"Schon gut. Können wir jetzt schlafen gehen? Es wird ein langer Tag morgen."  
  
Duo nickte enthusiastisch und danach gingen beide zu Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren beide schon mit der Dämmerung aufgestanden und hatten   
  
ihre Reise vorbereitet. Jetzt waren sie noch am Grab von Wufei und gruben nach   
  
seiner Urne bzw. Duo grub danach. Nach einigen Minuten des Grabens stieß er auf   
  
etwas Hartes.  
  
"Ich glaube, hier sind sie!" rief er aus und begann, mit den Händen weiter zu   
  
graben.  
  
Bald hatte er ein paar Urnen ausgegraben, fünf an der Anzahl. Verwirrt   
  
betrachtete Duo sie. Welche war nun die von dem Chinesen?   
  
"Na toll. Und welche ist nun die richtige?" murrte der Junge mit dem langen Zopf.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit, eine auszuwählen. Am besten nehmen wir alle mit! Kannst   
  
du sie alle in deine Rückentrage tun?" fragte Heero nach einem prüfenden Blick   
  
in den wolkigen Himmel.  
  
Duo nickte und holte sie her. Doch bevor er die Urnen darin einpacken konnte,   
  
fragte ihn Heero, ob er das Sutra noch dort drinnen hätte.  
  
"Natürlich! Wieso?"  
  
"Dann nimm es raus, sonst war die ganze Mühe umsonst. Denn sonst kommen die   
  
Geister nicht mit."  
  
"Aha, ich verstehe."  
  
Der langhaarige Junge nahm es raus und steckte es vorne unter seine Kleidung.   
  
Dann packte Duo alle Urnen ein und stieg, nachdem er fertig war, auf sein Pferd   
  
und beide, Duo und Heero, ritten los.   
  
Wie der Teufel ging es über Stock und Stein. Sie legten keine Pause ein, nur um   
  
ihr Ziel rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Unterwegs versuchten einige Baummonster, die   
  
wahrscheinlich zum Gefolge von Zechs gehörten, sie aufzuhalten, aber der Japaner   
  
machte ihnen mit einigen von seinen Spezialpfeilen den Garaus.  
  
Schließlich, es war schon dunkel geworden, erreichten sie ein Wirtshaus, wo   
  
beide zu übernachten beschlossen. Es regnete und beide machten, das sie schnell   
  
ins Trockene kamen. Als Duo sich umsah, konnte er keine Menschenseele entdecken.   
  
Alles schien verlassen, obwohl alles hier dekoriert war, als ob es eine Feier   
  
gegeben hatte.  
  
"Ob hier überhaupt jemand ist?" flüsterte Duo zu Heero.  
  
"Das werden wir gleich sehen. Herr Wirt?" rief dieser laut.  
  
"Vielleicht sind die ja alle tot!"  
  
Da ertönte von hinten ein Stöhnen und urplötzlich richtete sich ein junger,   
  
halbbekleideter Mann auf, der laut vor sich hin gähnte und ein halbvolles Glas   
  
Wein in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Wer ist hier tot? Was wollt ihr denn hier?" murmelte er mit schläfriger Stimme.  
  
Heero und Duo warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts, bevor der Schwertkämpfer auf ihn zu ging.  
  
"Wir brauchen ein Zimmer zum Übernachten. Wäre das möglich?"  
  
"Natürlich. Folgen sie mir!"  
  
Der Mann führte sie zu einem Zimmer, wo Heero ihm die Kerze abnahm und ihn   
  
dankend wieder wegschickte. Kaum war er weg, stellte Duo hastig seine   
  
Rückentrage ab und begann, die darin enthaltenen Grabgefäße auf einen Tisch in   
  
einer Reihe aufzustellen.   
  
"Wu? Kannst du mich hören? Bitte zeige dich!" flüsterte er zaghaft.  
  
Aber nichts geschah, bis er dann ein paar ganz leise Stimmen hörte. Und dann   
  
erschienen sie auch schon vor ihnen. Vier Geistermädchen, die in den anderen   
  
Urnen geruht hatten. Aber kein Wufei in Sicht. Hatten sie seine Urne etwa doch   
  
nicht mitgenommen?  
  
"Ihr habt uns gerufen, Herr?" hauchten alle vier gleichzeitig.  
  
"Äh...Heero? Was soll ich jetzt sagen?"  
  
Duo blickte den Japaner ratlos an.  
  
"Überlass mir das! Ihr da...Nehmt eure Urnen und verschwindet! Und das ihr mir ja keine Unruhe mehr stiftet!"  
  
Die vier Mädchen nickten, nahmen ihre Urnen und verschwanden, wie Heero es ihnen gesagt hatte. Es blieb nur noch eine einzige übrig. Das musste die von Wufei sein. Duo fasste sie an beiden Händen an.   
  
"Wu, wenn du da drin bist, so zeig dich bitte!" flehte Duo.  
  
"Warum rufst du mich mitten in der Nacht?" tönte es plötzlich von hinten.  
  
Der Wirt stand plötzlich wieder an der Tür und gähnte, was das Zeug hielt. Duo   
  
hätte beinahe einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen. Musste der Kerl sich unbedingt so anschleichen und einen so erschrecken? Anscheinend dachte Heero genauso, denn er wurde ziemlich sauer.  
  
"Wir haben dich nicht gerufen. Was schleichst du denn auch mitten in der Nacht   
  
herum? Und jetzt verschwinde!" schnauzte er den Mann an.  
  
"Gern!" gähnte der zurück und ging.  
  
Als Wufei sich wieder Duo zuwandte, erstarrte er plötzlich. Duo bemerkte es und wunderte sich.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er.  
  
"Hinter dir...!"  
  
Duo dreht sich um und sofort begannen seine Augen vor Glück und Freude zu funkeln, als er sah, wer hinter ihm stand. Es war sein Wufei.  
  
"Wu!"  
  
Duo war überglücklich. Sein geliebter Wufei war wieder bei ihm. Sofort umarmte   
  
er ihn heftig. Und auch Wufei schien froh zu sein, endlich wieder bei Duo zu   
  
sein. Heero betrachtete die Beiden mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Die Beiden   
  
waren wirklich ein süßes Paar. Und wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass sich ein Sterblicher und ein Geist jemals so lieben könnten?  
  
Na, na. Was denke ich denn da?  
  
Heero hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er jetzt nur stören würde. Also schickte er   
  
sich an, zu gehen. Aber vorher passierte noch etwas. Wufei ließ Duo kurz los und   
  
fiel vor dem jungen Schwertkämpfer auf die Knie.  
  
"Ich danke dir, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast."  
  
Heero wurde rot. Das sich ein Geist bei ihm bedankte, war ihm etwas peinlich. Er   
  
wollte jetzt wirklich nicht mehr stören.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich lass euch zwei Turteltäubchen dann mal allein. Ich bin draußen   
  
und werde mich um die Pferde kümmern, falls ihr mich sucht!" winkte er ab und   
  
ging.  
  
Wufei und Duo blieben zurück. Letzterer schlang sofort seine Arme um Wufeis   
  
Nacken und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, bevor er sich fest an Wufeis Brust   
  
schmiegte, um ihn nicht mehr loszulassen.   
  
"Ich hab befürchtet, dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen." murmelte er ganz leise.  
  
"Ich weiß. Hoffentlich weißt du, dass wir uns leider nur bis Sonnenaufgang sehen   
  
können. Dann muss ich in meine Urne zurück. Und ich fürchte, danach werden wir   
  
uns nicht mehr wieder sehen."  
  
Duo nickte traurig. Wenn er Wufeis Asche irgendwann in seinem Heimatort begraben   
  
hatte, würde er ihn danach nie wieder sehen, ihn nie wieder küssen. Er würde   
  
wieder allein sein.  
  
"Dann lass uns die Zeit, die uns beiden bleibt, nutzen, Duo!" hauchte Wufei in   
  
Duos Ohr.  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des langhaarigen Jungen erschien ein breites Grinsen, das in   
  
eine Grimasse ausartete. Der Chinese wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber im nächsten   
  
Moment fand er sich auf dem einfachen Bett mit einem über ihm gebeugten Duo   
  
wieder.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Du bist ganz schön ungeduldig, Duo." Wufei konnte sich ein   
  
schnippisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Schließlich haben wir nur wenig Zeit und die muss ich doch ausnutzen."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Selber."  
  
Duo sah Wufei an, der ihn sanft anlächelte, und errötete leicht. Dann näherte er   
  
sich langsam, aber sicher dessen Gesicht und dessen wundervollen Lippen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Wufei."  
  
Dieser richtete sich langsam auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand liebevoll durch Duos   
  
Ponyfransen. Dann zog er ihn näher ran und in eine sanfte Umarmung hinein.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Duo. Ich dich auch."  
  
Heero war währenddessen wieder rausgegangen, um die Lage zu sondieren. Als er   
  
sich umsah, konnte er niemanden sehen. Nicht mal mehr der Wirt war zu sehen.   
  
Alles war verlassen und ruhig. Für seinen Geschmack zu ruhig. Ein ungutes Gefühl   
  
machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.  
  
Irgendetwas schien hier absolut nicht zu stimmen. Und Heero würde schon   
  
herausfinden, was es war. Er schreckte plötzlich herum, weil er glaubte, etwas   
  
gehört zu haben. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Der Japaner machte ein paar Bewegungen mit jeweils zwei Fingern seiner Hand und legte sie dann auf seine Augen, seinen magischen Spruch dabei aufsagend.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah Heero, das sich die Gegend verändert   
  
hatte. Und das nicht unbedingt zum Besseren. Ein seltsamer blauer Rauch oder   
  
Nebel schwebte über dem ganzen Platz. Wufei kannte diesen Rauch sehr gut.  
  
"Shit. Das ist böser Rauch."  
  
Von einer bösen Vorahnung getrieben, rannte er in die dunkle Küche. Auch dort   
  
war kein Mensch zu sehen. Auf der Kochstelle stand ein Kochgefäß, in dem etwas   
  
zu köcheln schien. Was konnte das nur sein? Vorsichtig nahm er den Deckel ab und   
  
seine Augen wurden weit vor Schreck.  
  
In dem riesigen Topf lagen die Köpfe von vier Männern. Schnell machte Heero den   
  
Deckel wieder drauf, bevor ihm schlecht wurde. Noch ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
  
"Menschenopfer!"  
  
Er rannte zurück und zu einer Wand, wo er ein Stück Stoff abriss. Hinter dem   
  
Stoff war eine Wand, die vollkommen aus Schädeln bestand. Also hatte Wufei sich   
  
doch nicht geirrt. Alle Zeichen sprachen dafür. Es konnte nur eines sein.   
  
"Das ist eine Geisterhochzeit!"  
  
Er musste die anderen holen und dann so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.  
  
"Das war's."  
  
Duo setzte zu einem letzten Pinselstrich an. Er und Wufei hatten auf das Bild,   
  
was der Geisterjunge ihm geschenkt hatte, ein kleines Gedicht geschrieben, das Duo eingefallen war und das perfekt zu dem Bild passte.  
  
"Das Bild hier ist alles, was ich dir hinterlassen kann. Ich hoffe, du hältst es   
  
in Ehren und vergisst mich nicht."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht!" antwortete Duo und gab Wufei einen Kuss.  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick platzte Heero rein und beide sahen erschrocken in seine   
  
Richtung.   
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Wir müssen sofort hier weg. Dieses Haus ist eine Falle. Also beeilt euch!!!"   
  
schrie der Japaner.  
  
Sofort sprangen Duo und Wufei auf und eilten zur Tür, nachdem Duo sich noch die   
  
Urne geschnappt, aber dummerweise sein Bild vergessen hatte.   
  
"Na los, beeilt euch!"   
  
Heero trieb die Beiden zur Eile an. Plötzlich erinnerte Duo sich an etwas.  
  
"Ich hab mein Bild vergessen!" rief er.  
  
"Hol es morgen! Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit!" antwortete Heero und hastete   
  
weiter.   
  
Doch kaum hatten sie den Ausgang erreicht, prallten sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Als sie versuchten, aufzustehen, kam ein hurrikanartiger Sturm, der Wufei nach hinten durch die Luft trug. Der Chinese verschwand mit einem lauten Schrei   
  
von Duos Namen hinter einem unsichtbaren Tor.  
  
"WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder wurde ihm sein Wufei entrissen. Er versuchte, dem Geisterjungen zu folgen, aber Heero hielt ihn zurück  
  
"Bist du verrückt oder lebensmüde? Wer auch immer diesen Ort verhext hat, ist die selbe Person, die sich Wufei geschnappt hat! Hat er irgendwas gesagt, was uns weiterhelfen könnte!" sagte Heero.  
  
Duo schniefte kurz.  
  
"Er hat mir erzählt, dass er eine Dämonin heiraten sollte. Sie nannte sich die Schwarze Fürstin! Wu meinte auch, dass sie die Schwester von diesem Baumdämon wäre." Erwiderte er.  
  
Heero runzelte die Stirn, als er das hörte.  
  
"Hnnn, wenn das wirklich war, kriegen wir ernste Probleme!" sagte der Japaner.  
  
"Wieso? Kennst du sie?"  
  
"Ich hab von ihr gehört. Und wenn alles wahr ist, was man über sie sagt, dann ist sie noch viel mächtiger und gefährlicher als ihr Bruder. Und du weißt ja, wie schwer der zu besiegen war. Anscheinend hat sie das Ganze hier inszeniert, um sich ihren Bräutigam zu holen."  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Duo verzweifelt.  
  
"Ganz einfach! Wir stürmen die Hölle."  
  
Heero setzte ein Grinsen auf, das Duo irgendwie Angst machte und ihn veranlasste, nervös zu lachen. Und dann hatte der junge Schwertkämpfer auch schon sein Schwert aus seinem Kasten geholt. Duo gab er einem seiner Metallstifte in die Hand.  
  
"Nimm das! Wir müssen ihn bis Tagesanbruch finden, sonst kommen wir nie wieder   
  
zurück. Verstanden?"   
  
Duo nickte und folgte Heero, obwohl er ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl im Magen hatte. Der murmelte ein paar magische Sprüche und daraufhin schien das Schwert in Flammen aufzugehen.   
  
"Mach deine Augen zu! Na dann mal los!"  
  
Heero griff Duos Arm und schlug mit seinem Schwert an die Stelle, wo Wufei drin   
  
verschwunden war, um einen Eingang für sie zu öffnen, und zog sie dann beide   
  
rein.   
  
Es wurde eine stürmische Reise, obwohl stürmisch untertrieben war. Duo hielt die   
  
ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen, wie Heero es ihm gesagt hatte. Zum Glück für   
  
ihn. Der Japaner hatte indes Probleme, sie beide sicher an den Zielort zu bringen. Denn es war nicht nur dunkel, neblig und stürmisch.  
  
Es flogen ihnen zu allem Überfluss auch noch jede Menge Steine entgegen, die den   
  
jungen Schwertkämpfer manchmal trafen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ganze bald zu Ende war. Und tatsächlich, kurz darauf schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben.  
  
Nur noch ein paar Sprünge zum Abbremsen und Duo und Heero landeten mehr oder   
  
weniger sicher auf den Boden.   
  
"Kann ich meine Augen jetzt wieder öffnen?" fragte Duo.  
  
"Ja. Wie willst du ihn denn sonst finden?"   
  
Langsam öffnete Duo seine Augen und sah sich kurz um. Der Ort, an dem sie sich   
  
befanden, ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Es war finster, neblig   
  
und stürmisch. Genauso hatte er sich die Hölle immer vorgestellt. Und irgendwo hier war Wufei.  
  
Da hörten sie auf einmal Pferde wiehern und Pferdegetrampel. Duo und Heero   
  
liefen vorsichtig in die Richtung und blieben abrupt stehen, als aus dem   
  
stürmischen Nebel eine Art dunkle Prozession mit schnellen Schritten auf sie   
  
beide zukam.  
  
An der Spitze waren die Fahnenträger, dann folgten Männer, die eine Art Schirm   
  
trugen, und welche mit Speeren. Dann vier Männer, die eine schwarz verhüllte   
  
Sänfte trugen, und schließlich am Ende ritten mehrere Reiter auf schwarzen   
  
Pferden hinterher. Alles in allem ein nicht gerade erfreulicher Anblick.  
  
Als Duo genauer hinsah, erkannte er, wer genau eigentlich in der Sänfte saß.  
  
"D...Das ist Wu! WUUUUFFFFEEEEIIII!" schrie Duo und lief auf die Geisterprozession zu.  
  
Dieser glaubte, sich erst verhört zu haben. Doch dann erblickte er den Jungen   
  
mit dem langen Zopf.  
  
"DUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
  
Duo näherte sich den Geistern, aber die ganze Geisterprozession lief einfach   
  
durch ihn durch (:sind ja schließlich Geister), als ob er nicht real wäre und   
  
entfernte sich langsam.  
  
"He, warum können die mich nicht sehen!"  
  
"Geister können nun mal keine Menschen in der Hölle sehen. Aber das Problem   
  
können wir schnell beheben!" sprach Heero, entzündete mittels seines magischen   
  
Spruchs einen Bannzettel und stopfte ihn Duo in den Mund.  
  
Dieser gab einige protestierende Laute von sich, beruhigte sich aber wieder   
  
schnell.  
  
"He, was sollte das denn?" fauchte Duo den Japaner an.  
  
"Keine Bange. Jetzt können die Geister dich problemlos sehen."   
  
"Aha. Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Nun gut. Dann wollen wir mal.  
  
Duo und Heero rannten los und zwar in die Richtung, in welche die Geister   
  
verschwunden waren. Nach ein paar Minuten stoppten sie aber urplötzlich, als sie   
  
bemerkten, dass sie ein riesiges Problem vor sich hatten.  
  
"Oh Scheiße!"  
  
Etwas anderes brachte Duo beim besten Willen nicht heraus.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tsuzúku  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Welches Problem wartet auf unsere Beiden? Werden sie es lösen können? Schaffen   
  
sie es, Wufei zu befreien? Zu spannend? Zu hektisch? Dann schreibt mir:   
  
Terrenisweb.de  
  
. Eure Terrenis-chan . will mein Feedy TT 


End file.
